Too late
by NoemiNalu
Summary: Having gathered all of her strength, Lucy finally decided to lay bare her feelings to Natsu. But what did she saw that broke her heart, and make her change? Is it too late for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! NoemiNaLu reporting on duty! You are currently reading my FIRST ever fanfic. This is actually a fanfic but, I'm just too lazy! So please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm not even a boy to start with…**

The guild is already beginning their ordinary day, and ordinary means having a fight between the mages, drinking fests early in the morning, crashing tables and, chairs and dish wares, and a festive atmosphere. A 7-year old girl peeked from behind the guild doors, her shoulder-length golden hair braided into a high ponytail, leaving some golden locks and her bangs to frame her porcelain face. Her honey-colored orbs widened in amusement as she saw the mages bickering with each other. Her pink t-shirt and blue miniskirt is already a mess. The poor girl stumbled a few times before reaching Magnolia. Her third attempt to run away from her dad is a success; she's now here in the guild of her dreams, Fairy Tail. The only problem is everyone, everything around her is a stranger to her, she knows nobody; nobody knew her. She is an alien in this noisy guild.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Lucy jumped a little at the boyish voice who called to her. Her brown eyes turned at the rosy-haired boy about her age who was giving her a curious glare. She stared at him blankly, not knowing what to do next. She can feel all eyes staring at her, sending her glares of who-are-you? The blonde girl gulped, waiting for someone to at least talk. The boy in front of her seems to get the message and flashed her a toothy grin.

"Oh, are you going to join Fairy Tail?"

The girl blinked at the boy's response and broke into a smile herself. "Of course! My name's Lucy," she grinned, reaching her hand for a handshake. The boy stared at her hand strangely, not having any idea of what to do next. "Umm, you're to shake that," Lucy advised, her face turning into a dark shade of crimson. The boy took a while to register everything until another voice erupted from behind," Shake the hand, fire brain!" Lucy blushed more, her hand starting to get numb from being raised for a long time. The boy in front of her blinked and flashed her another toothy grin, "Oi! I'm Natsu!" he introduced, shaking Lucy's hand. He never let go of her hand though. Instead, he grabbed Lucy's hand, making Lucy to glare back in surprise. "You want to join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu smiled at her, his grip on her wrist tightening," Then let's go!" Lucy smiled back at Natsu, finally letting herself to be dragged.

"And oh, pants man, I'm gonna get you for that!"

Lucy Heartfilia woke up with a start, groaning as she fumbled for that stupid alarm clock that always startle her every day of her life. Before she even touched the button, many of her things in the table already landed on the floor. Lucy tried pulling the blanket and went back to sleep, but she groaned again as the rays of the sun dared her to sleep again. Frustrated, she sat up and started her day. She went to the bathroom, removing her t-shirt and pajamas and stepped into the warm shower, letting the water to slide down her body. It has been 10 years since Lucy joined Fairy Tail, but nothing changed since then. She always find herself in the middle of the lively guild, listening to the noisy chatters and funny antics of her guildmates, chattering her heart out to Levy and Mira and watching every single fight of Natsu and Gray behind Erza's back (really, can she be that blind?). the thought of Natsu made a smile to creep in the celestial mage's face.

Natsu.

Her favorite dragon slayer.

Her nakama.

Her protector.

Her first love.

Lucy sighed at the last thought. She had a crush on Natsu since the first time they met, and up until now her heart still beats faster just in sight of his distinguishing pink hair. She decided to hide her feelings first, not sure if he is really the one. But unfortunately, yes. That's why she has decided to lay bare all her feelings to Natsu. On her birthday, which is today. Lucy smiled nervously as she glanced at her hands.

Oh, crap.

How long has she been under the shower?

Lucy hurriedly grabbed her towel outside, dashing to her closet and picked today's outfit. She chose a light brown sweater, a brown skirt paired with her ever-faithful combat boots. She attached her keys and whip on her belt, and she is ready to start her special day.

The moment she stepped inside the guild, Lucy was surprised with an unbelievable sight that made her stomach's contents to flip and turn.

There, in front of her and of the guild, is Natsu and Lisanna passionately kissing each other.

Lucy felt glued to her place, trying hard not to prevent the tears from making a Niagara Falls in her porcelain face. Lucy planned to move her body, bow her head and get the hell out of here. But, her "perfect" plan was ruined by Natsu, who called after her, of course, after kissing Lisanna. Lucy sucked all her willpower to first, prevent the tears from coming and second, to look Natsu directly to his face. She can feel him coming to his direction, failing to sense her pain. Good. Now all she need is to reply. "Y-yes?" Lucy stuttered, trying hard not to break down. "Umm, Lucy, can I tell you something?" Natsu asked, looking back at Lisanna, who gave him an encouraging smile. It's when Lucy noticed that Gray and Erza was also approaching her, their faces full of newfound happiness.

_Newfound?_

"Lucy," Erza started, her eyes sparkling with delight, "Can you trade places with Lisanna?" Lucy's eyes widen, as if aware of the next events. "You know we have been a great team for almost 10 years, but maybe it's time to umm… ah," "Try another team?" Lucy offered, her knees slowly turning into jelly. "Yes! Try another team. With Lisanna! If it's okay…"

"It's good for you too, Lucy," Gray added, his face full of confidence, "You can start training to become stronger."

_So I'm weak then?_

"And also, you might earn more because we are not there to give half of the money for repairs," Natsu finished with a smile.

Everything around Lucy shattered into a million pieces. Her hope. Her heart. Her tear ducts. Her life. She is now sucking all of her willpower, magic power even, just to look _normal_. She saw her teammates, well _former _teammates looked at her hopefully, as she said the words that ended everything. "Of course!" Lisanna, having heard of the news, hurriedly went to their direction and hugged Natsu. Natsu chuckled at Lisanna's antics and kissed her in response. Not taking it anymore, Lucy went out of the guild silently and cried the rest of her birthday.

So, how is it? Anyway, I still have plans for this story so, give me suggestions so that I can come up with a happy story! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hi again to everyone! Sorry for the late update! I really am having some problems with my internet… Anyway, here is the second chapter for my story… still accepting strict reviews from you to improve my writing!**

**Disclaimer: I am, unfortunately, not Hiro Mashima…**

Lucy groaned as the traitor sunlight seeped in through her blinds. She struggled to sit up and received a splitting headache as a reward for it. "Yeah, right," Lucy murmured, struggling to stand up and dragged her feet to the bathroom. She proceeded to the sink and washed her face and almost shrieked as the cold water splashed in her face. She stood straight and was horrified at the sight that greeted her early in the morning.

"Oh. My. God."

Lucy started at her face in the mirror terrified. When was the last time she saw her reflection? Oh, yeah. Last month.

_The day she was kicked out of her team._

Last month, she was a hopeful 17-year old smiling girl who was ready to announce to the world that she loved Natsu. Now she looked like a ghost, a hopeless ghost with purple circles under her brown eyes who looked like ready to beat the hell out of the girl who ruined everything. But she can't blame Lisanna. She is her friend. A traitor friend, that is. Lisanna knew how she feels for Natsu. But there she is, kissing _Natsu_ in front of _her_.

That whore.

Lucy sighed and shook her head, trying to erase the memories of the worst birthday ever and decided to pass by the guild.

It's been a month since she last entered the guild. Maybe they missed her already.

Or maybe not.

Lucy picked an ocean blue turtleneck, light blue blazers and a knee-length denim-skirt paired with blue suede boots as her outfit. She attached her keys and whip to her belt and went to the guild.

The first thing Lucy noticed with the guild is that it's very noisy. Lucy entered the guild unnoticed and preceded to the bar. Levy, noticing the blonde mage, dashed towards her and hugged Lucy until she gasped for air. "I'm sorry," is all she could say, knowing everything that Lucy endured for the past four weeks.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy gave her a smile, confusing her if the answer is, "I'm fine," or "You're too blind to see then?". Levy sighed, preferring the first one.

"Levy-chan, the guild is so noisy today, isn't it? Is there something that I missed?" Lucy asked as she sat in the bar." Mira-san, can you give me something strong?" Lucy inquired, gaining a disapproving look from Levy. "O-of course!" Mira squeaked, shock at the sudden arrival of the celestial mage, as well as to her sudden change of drink preference.

"Lu-chan! Since when have you started drinking?" Levy exclaimed the moment Mirajane left to grab her drink. Lucy looked at her quizzically and replied, "Since the day I turned 17, Levy."

Levy just looked at her worriedly as she drank the whole lot Mirajane just gave her. Even Mirajane was shocked herself, doubled when Lucy asked for another shot.

"Lu-chan, are you committing suicide in front of me?" Levy murmured under her breath, wondering what her friend will do if she found out about the latest news. She shuddered and waved the thought immediately.

"Levy-chan," Lucy suddenly cooed, smiling gently at the script mage," I've already finished my novel!" Levy's eyes sparkled with delight. "Really?" she giggled. "Mhmm," Lucy replied, handling Levy her finished story. Levy beamed at her friend. Lucy is beginning to go back, the real Lucy that is. That warming smile, cute honey-colored orbs and her friendly aura. Everything is already back to normal when Lisanna and Natsu came rushing to their side and broke Lucy's happy demeanor.

"Oi! Lucy! Long time no see!" Natsu exclaimed, making Lucy flinch and tense her shoulders. Levy also tensed, knowing what will happen next. "Umm, Lucy, we need to go to the library, right? Umm, Natsu, Lisanna, we better g-"

"What's with the hurry, Levy-chan?"

Levy sweat-dropped when Lisanna interrupted her. Levy looked at Lucy, who seems to be confused in her sudden change of mood.

"Levy-chan, I still need to tell Lucy the news," Lisanna purred, her hands wrapping around Natsu's arm. Lucy, om the other hand, looked confused and irritated at Lisanna's flirting.

"What _news_?" Lucy hissed, her deathly glare pointed directly to Natsu's direction.

"Lucy- we're going to be married!"

Lucy's eyes widened, her mind slowly digesting the news."M-married?"

"Uh-uh. Me and _Natsu _will be married next week! And I want you to be my bridesmaid, Lucy!" Lisanna announced, as if it's worth shouting for. Lucy looked like she is really going to shout.

Lucy looked at Levy and everyone in the guild. She was expecting all of them to jump and shout, "We got you!" and tell her that everything is a joke. That she is not replaced by her team. That Lisanna didn't betrayed her. That she is the one Natsu should be married to. But no. she is in complete daze. Everything is real. She almost began hyperventilating.

The hell?

This whore just made _her_ as the _bridesmaid_? Of _their wedding_?

Levy watched as Lucy sucked her breath and counted carefully, trying hard not to break down in front of them. Natsu stared at Lucy worriedly, while Lisanna just smirked in triumpgh, as if nothing is happening. Lucy stared at Levy, her brown orbs pleading her to save her. Levy just looked at Lucy hopelessly. Lucy bit her lip, searching for the lost words. "C-congrats!" Lucy stuttered painfully, her eyes avoiding the onyx eyes of Natsu."I'll g-go. W-when is the wedding?" Lucy flinched at the last word. Natsu seems to lighten up at her question. He smiled at Lucy, showing off the toothy grin that greeted Lucy at the guild's door 10 years from now, "Seventh of July, Lucy, the day Igneel left me!" Lucy stared at him in disbelief.

That's also the day her mom died.

"You know what, Lucy? I found Igneel just last week! The week I proposed to Lisan-"

Lucy stood there, too shock to even move. Right in front of her is no other than Levy herself, her hand still raised mid-air. The slap itself caught the attention of everybody. Now everyone is looking at them. Natsu is still clutching his right cheek, surprise ddrawn on his face. Lisanna's smile twisted into a frown, and after a few seconds, another slap echoed throughout the guild. Lucy rushed to her friend's aid, who stumbled after receiving a slap from Lisanna. Levy clutched her cheekshakily, her eyes glaring daggers to Lisanna.

"Levy-chan, please," Lucy pleaded, her eyes full of worry and fear, "Stop this. You're hurting yourself."

"Why will I stop Lucy? They are hurting _you_," Levy hissed, her pointing finger raised accusingly to Lisanna and Natsu, "They should all know."

"What should we know, Lucy?" Nastu asked, more like a whisper.

"You really want to know?" Lucy asked, her brown orbs now filled with hatred and sadness. "Huh, Natsu? Then I'll give it to you." Lucy stood up, and her hands flung into action. Another slap vibrated inside the guild. Natsu clutched his already-swollen cheek, stunned.

"I have _loved_ you, Natsu. Since the first time I saw you. Every freaking soul in this guild knew all about it, Natsu. Everyone except you! Even that flirting fiancé of yours!"

"Lucy, don't you dare hurt Lisanna-"

"And don't you dare touch me! Natsu, why can you be such a dense idiot? I have always tried to tell you, but Lisanna always get in the way. Why? Because Lisanna knew it! And then, when I am ready to tell it, when I've gathered all of my freaking courage, I saw you kiss Lisanna _passionately _in the middle of the guild! And it's my freaking birthday! Dammit!" Lucy cried and covered her face with her hands, failing to stop the tears from falling.

The guild fell silent, letting the blonde mage's sobs be the only noise inside. Levy comfortingly patted Lucy's back while Lisanna grimaced at the scene in front of her.

"And what's more," Lucy continued between her sobs, holding Levy's arm for support, "You're inviting me, in your wedding as a bridesmaid on my mother's death anniversary?" Lucy croaked, her tear-streaked face contorted with pain and hatred."Well, don't worry Lisanna. I will still go to your bedding. As a stupid bridesmaid," Lucy huffed and ran outside the guild, leaving her guild mates in gasps and murmurs.

"Serves her right," Lisanna smirked, which received a deathly glare from everyone in the guild, including Natsu.

"Lucy, you can back out if you want. You know Mira-san is-"

"And what's the point Natsu?" Lucy asked, busying herself with curling her golden locks. "If I'll not show up, I'll just show how weak I am. Also, I promised that I'll go there. It's too late, Natsu."

Natsu looked at Lucy hopelessly, knowing he can't make the celestial mage break her promise. For the past few days, he tried to transfer the date for their wedding, but Lisanna won instead. Now he is in front of Lucy asking for forgiveness for the past 10 minutes, but was unsuccessful in making his nakama smile. "I'm sorry, Luce," Natsu whispered, his head bowed down in humility. Lucy stared at him blankly, and she's always been like that since the day she walked out of the guild. Cold-hearted. Silent. A hermit. Emotionless. Natsu missed the old Lucy, but she is just so hard to break.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy called after him, staring at her own reflection, "Make sure you'll not make Lisanna cry, okay? Even that skinny whore needed love too."

The moment Lisanna and Nastu both said their,"I do's", Lucy immediately went home. She can't afford seeing both of them kissing each other again. She might just end up throwing up her breakfast of ham and egg. But instead of heading to her apartment, she went back to her first home, the home she ran away from. She just needs to see her mother again.

Lucy stared at her mother's tombstone. The name, "Layla Heartfilia" was carefully inscripted on it, as well as the day her mom left her.

_Today._

Lucy tried to cry, but no matter what she does, she just can't find the tears. Lucy sighed and put the flowers in a vase near the tombstone and started talking, hoping that the tears will find their way to her cheeks.

"Mom, I'm back. I've fulfilled my promise and… and my dream. I've gone to a guild that I dreamt, experienced freedom, and felt happiness. I made friends, I received memories from them, I smiled and laughed together with them, and… and cried with them. And most of all, I am… loved, being loved, and l-loved s-someone. But the worst part is, I lost. I lost him, and I told h-him that I love him, Mom. But, i-it's too late. He's already married. Today. And I'm their bridesmaid. B-but, he's… he's happy, Mom. And I am happy to see him smile," Lucy croaked the last part, but still, tears won't just fall.

"I lost the two most important persons in my life today, Mom. I lost you and Natsu," Lucy smiled and kneeled, as her tears are now flowing freely in her pale cheeks, "I guess it's too late for me. Right, Mom?"

_Too late… _

Nah… this is the longest one I've made so far! And here's to the reviewers! Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Up, up, and away! This is NoemiNaLu flying! Well, I have decided to write a preview of Natsu's thought! Hope you like it! Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a notebook and a pen, not Fairy Tail.**

*~o~*

I watched Lisanna as she made her way to the altar, a genuine smile in her lips. She is wearing a blue strapless wedding dress, walking according to the beat of the music.

Blue.

That's Lucy's favorite color.

I shook my head and erased my thoughts. Today is my wedding day. And I am marrying Lisanna, not Lucy. I lose her because I am too dense to notice it. And I am too selfish to notice her pain. Back the d

Without me noticing it, my mind soared back the day Lucy arrived in our guild. I was fighting with Gray back then when I caught a whiff of a sweet scent, something like vanilla and a hint of strawberry. I searched for the owner of the scent, amazed that actually smelled this good. And then I found her hiding behind the guild doors, her warm brown eyes scanning us curiously. And that's when Gray found an opening and punched me, sending me to fly to the direction of the guild doors. She must have not noticed me because she didn't move an inch. She is pretty cute in her outfit, and it took me a minute to regain my voice. And then I talked to her and made her join Fairy Tail. I've considered that day as the happiest day I have.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

I looked at Gray and nodded, while Lucy turned her head at me and gave me an expressionless face. The same face I saw when she almost died because of me.

As the strongest team before, we are expected to receive missions that are too dangerous. Lucy knew that, being the smartest from the rest of us, but she didn't hesitate to join us. The last mission we had together is the hardest mission we ever accepted, and we barely made home alive.

Our mission is to find a missing golden diary in a forest. I am the one who picked the mission, thinking that Lucy will be happy to find a missing diary which involves more brains than strength. But that's what I thought.

The request itself is enchanted; it attracts a certain mage to pick it. It's too late before I realize what's the real agenda behind the request.

Its main target is Lucy; being an heiress and all of that, it's not surprising if someone wants to hurt her. And this time, two dark guilds are chasing her.

We separated: Gray and Erza on the Death Claws; me and Lucy on the Dark Bow. Four against more than a thousand is quite impossible. 'But we are Fairy Tail,' Lucy stated proudly, 'no one will ever defeat Fairy Tail, right?' I nodded, and we prepared to attack. With my strength and Lucy's brains and tactics, we are almost finished. But not until Lucy was trapped by a mage, who happened to be the Dark Bow's master. The damn bastard hypnotized Lucy and instructed to kill us. Lucy stared at me blankly, her honey orbs darkening. She slowly walked to my direction, a bloody sword in her hand. I called her name, but it's useless. She raised the sword, and I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. Dying in the hand of your partner, if that will be Lucy, is not that bad.

But I think I picked the wrong move. Closing my eyes, that is. A few seconds passed but the sword is not yet on my neck. It's taking too long. My death is too long. That's when I heard her whisper my name. I opened my eyes and was horrified. Lucy's hands are holding the hilt of the sword in her stomach. She hit herself to be free from the spell. She is bleeding and dying, but yet she is still smiling at me.

"You should h-have seen your f-face," she whispered, managing a painful chuckle.

"_I'll never hurt you, Natsu. Never." _

After that, the four of us stumbled our way home. The moment we entered the guild. All of our guildmates surrounded us, gasping the damn question," Are you okay? What happened?"

" Save Lucy…" I croaked before fainting myself.

Lucy woke three weeks after that, and I vowed to myself that I will never bring Lucy to dangerous missions.

The three weeks of waiting for her eyes to open almost made me nuts. She is just too valuable to be gone. I can't afford to lose Lucy again. If it takes me to be far away from her, to banish from her memories just for her to be far away from me, a reckless, idiotic monster, then I'll do it. 'Cause no one can replace Lucy. Not even Lisanna.

So, is that it? The real reason? The reason why I suggested that Lucy will be replaced by Lisanna in our team? Not because I think Lisanna is far too cool than Lucy, but because I am just too weak, a coward, to protect my nakama? _My_ Lucy? Because if Lisanna will be hurt, my heart will not break in a thousand pieces just like what happens everytime I see Lucy just shedding a single tear? Because Lucy is my most prized possession? That's why I ignored the pain in her eyes and the pang in my chest when I asked her to trade places with Lisanna? Am I-

"Natsu?"

I turned at Lisanna and realized that the priest is expecting my answer. I took a quick glance from Lucy, hoping it won't be the last time that I'll see her face. And then it hit me hard.

Of course, I've loved her. No, it's wrong.

I LOVE HER.

But Lucy's right. It's too late for me. I might have heard of a runaway bride, but never in my whole life have I heard of a runaway groom. Yes, I AM a coward.

Too late…

"I do."

*~o~*

**The shortest I have written so far! Whatever… Anyway, next up will be a different scene! Expect few twists from this story, especially in Lucy's life! Will she be happy at the end? Find out soon! Reviews are expected!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, guys! Well, I am really busy in my work, that's why I downloaded too late! I hope you'll forgive me! ~Gomenasai!~**

**Anyway, enjoy reading, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

"Come on, Luce. _Please?_"

"I am not interested."

The blonde dragon slayer sighed for the umpteenth time. His gaze fell to the cold mage beside him who caused all of his sighing today. But he'll never give up. _I'll just say something and-_

"Eucliffe, are you an idiot?"

"But Lucy-"he started, giving her his best puppy eyes, "we need you to join us in the Grand Tournament. Master said- "

"Then tell Master what I told you," Lucy snapped, her face showing a hint of irritation. "Tell him I. Am. Not. Interested."

"Then stop acting like Rogue. Try to be unique sometimes, you know," Sting mumbled under his breath, regretting it after a second and silently prayed that Lucy hasn't heard a thing.

Unfortunately for him, Lucy heard every single word that came out from his mouth. "Am I not unique, Sting-_kun_?" Lucy taunted loudly, making Sting to turn into a deep shade of crimson.

"Stop calling me like that, Lucy. Or else…"

"Or else you'll what,_ Sting-kun_? Can you hurt an innocent girl like me?" Lucy asked innocently, making sure it's loud enough for everyone inside the guild to hear.

Sting flinched as all eyes glared to his direction. Sting gulped, and Lucy smirked in triumph.

"Have I heard it correctly?"

"Yes! Sting-san is planning to hurt Lucy-sama!"

"Oohh… Really?"

"Sting…"

"You're mean, Sting-sama!"

"To hurt a girl like that…"

"It's unforgivable!"

"Punn…"

"Yeah! Are you going to hurt dear Lucy, huh, Sting?"

Sting sweatdropped. This girl is really a devil in disguise. Unfortunately for him, the disguise is so innocent, like an angel's…

"I *sniff* thought that *sniff* you're g-good, Sting-kun. B- *sniff* -but, I'm wrong!" Lucy sobbed, making Sting to sweatdrop again. Why is this girl such a good actress?

"Oi, oi, oi! I didn't mean something like that!" Sting shrieked, his arms waving frantically in front of him.

"But why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not…"

"You're so mean. Sting-kun!"

"Lucy!"Sting shrieked in defeat, making Lucy to stop her fake sobbing in poor Plue (who is currently deflated from the tears) and to look directly at him. "Stop this at once."

"Rogue-kun?" Lucy's eyes navigated from Sting to Rogue, who is currently standing beside Sting. Rogue flinched as he received Lucy's famous childish pout, her eyes of pure pleading.

"Lucy," Rogue started in his monotonous voice,"stop killing the poor guy."

Lucy rolled her eyes, while Sting shouted in glee but stopped after realizing what Rogue said. "Hey, who you calling poor gu-"

"And Sting-_kun_," Rogue added, earning a smile from Lucy, "stop irritating Lu-chan."

The whole guild erupted in laughter, making Sting to blush.

Rogue smiled at the interesting scene unfolding before him. Frosch stared at his foster father and to the blonde mage in awe. "_Lucy-chan made all of this?_" he thought, his eyes watching the whole guild, who is still laughing their heads out. _She made a whole guild laugh? And more importantly, she made Rogue-san smile? Is she this powerful?_

"But, Lucy-san," Rufus chimed in, silencing the whole guild. "Master _did_ said that you should join us. You are part of the strongest team in Sabertooth, no, Fiore, I must say. But why not?"

Lucy's expression changed into a blank one. The guild knew immediately knew that they touched a sensitive matter, especially when she spoke coldly. "_They're back._"

Confusion. That's what everyone felt that time. Everyone turned to Sting, who went silent after Lucy's answer, his hands clenching as he trembled slightly. "Oh, are they?"

Lucy nodded blankly, her face void of emotions. "Yes, they are. And I knew that they'll enter the tournament. Knowing Natsu …" Lucy trailed and flinched as she mentioned Nastu's name. Sting noticed it and said, "Then join us."

Lucy looked up and stared at him like he's a complete idiot. She'll never join that tournament. Ever. She might just end up competing with _him_. And end up bursting in the middle of the arena. The mighty Lucy? Crying? Wow, that's embarrassing. Or worse, she might end up hurting one of her ex-comrades…

"Lucy, look at me," Sting urged in a low voice. "I _am_," she replied. Sting rolled his eyes and continued. "It's time to face your fears, Luce. Face them, and show them that you've moved on. Show them that you're stronger than BEFORE. That you can live without them. That's the reason why you joined us, right? To be stronger?

"Lucy, you left your guild seven years ago because you can't stand being pitied. You want to show them that you are a strong woman, the one who can enter a pathetic situation and can leave untouched. Now, you are what you dreamt of, Luce. The Golden Rose. The girl who won't give you a damn if you made something wrong. The girl who will never cry because of a dense idiot. And never will she cry because of such pathetic human."

Lucy reminisced her past. She left Fairy Tail seven years ago, the day the Tenroujima team left for the S-class examination. She knew that it's the perfect timing for her. Levy is not there, as well as _him_. That way it'll not be hard for her to leave the guild. The moment she told Master of her plans, the day before her flee, he almost fell off his chair. Master Makarov understands though, and he agreed to take off the insignia from her hand. Lucy's tears are falling then. But it's her decision. There's no going back. Before she left, Master made her promise something.

"_Promise me, my child, that you'll never forget that you're still my child. Fly free, live your dreams, and always remember, we love you, Lucy."_

"_I will, Master. I will…_

"_I will always love you. Please do remember that I'll never forget you too. I will always love Fairy Tail."_

Lucy woke from her trance. "Fine, I'll join you," she said as she put up a determined face. "But for one condition."

Sting, Rogue and everyone looked at her, waiting for the worse.

"My name will be Lucialinne Eucliffe. From now on I'll be Sting's younger sister."

* * *

**So, how's that? A happy episode for everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

Moshi moshi! Sheesh… it's too hot in the Philippines! Sizzling hot… Anyway, let's get started. This time, we will go back to Fairy Tail, when they return home! Hope you like it! And anyway, this is Lisanna's POV! It's just so that we can see each other's points, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Aye sir!

* * *

"What do you mean she left the guild?"

I can't believe that after seven years of nothingness, we will be returning home to a bad news. I asked again, this time making it louder enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean she left the guild?"

I can sense Natsu trembling beside me, his hands clasped together.

"Answer Lisanna's question. Why did she leave the guild?"

I looked around for recognition, or for any clues that Lucy might still be here. Blonde hair, warm brown eyes or even that friendly smile that she gave me the first time we met.

_Lucy, what have you done?_

And that's when I realized what the reason behind all of it is. The reason is just too simple, that I should have known it the moment Romeo told us that she left the guild.

_Me._

"It's my entire fault." I murmured, my eyes setting at Natsu's. "Yes, it's definitely my fault."

She left because she can't take it. She can't bear seeing Natsu and me being together, and I understand that. That is what I felt when I saw Lucy and Natsu being together. If I just kept my feelings for Natsu, none of this might happen. But I am the first one! I am the one Natsu promised to… to marry! Or did he? But even that's the case, I still have the right to make Natsu fall in love for me, right? I love Lucy, but she loves Natsu. And I also love Natsu. If it takes to hurt my friend, I will do it. But can I? Lucy is a dear friend of mine; even the Edo-Lucy is a close friend to me. I can't bear to hurt someone so close to me, so nice that she is ready to be hurt just to protect me. But did I do that? Did I choose to be hurt so that Lucy will be happy? NO. I insisted to do what I want. Jealousy changed me, and I became Lucy's nightmare. I betrayed her, and I love seeing her tears. But that's because I love Natsu. I can't live without him. Now it's too late for me to say sorry. She is gone. If I just transferred the date of our wedding, maybe… maybe-

"Lisanna, it's not your fault."

My eyes widened in surprise. Levy, the girl who hated me, the best friend of the girl I hurt, is telling me that it's not my fault that Lucy left? But, WHY?

"It might be true that Lucy is angry at you, but she can't hold any grudge at all. She can't bear bringing remorse and guilt. Remorse for the fault you've done, and guilt if she made it worse. She is the type of person that can forgive anyone, even though it takes time to heal the pain and to forget everything."

Levy looked at Natsu, tears starting to appear in her eyes. Everyone in the guild can sense the pain in everybody's hearts.

_Because if one of us is hurt, all of us will also be hurt…_

"She left because he loved you Natsu. He left to show you that she is a strong woman, and that she is happy for the two of you. She wants you to live happily. Can you live together, kiss each other's lips and make love every night if you knew that Lucy is there, crying her heart out? Can you live in such guilt?"

_No,_ I whispered, tears cascading my cheeks. But that is the reason why I decided, right?

"But, me and Natsu decided to stop our relationship. How can she do that?"

Gasps erupted inside the guild; even Natsu stared at me in disbelief for my outburst. His eyes is obviously sending me the message,"We haven't told them yet, remember?" My mouth formed an 'o' in response.

"WHAT?"

I can see Natsu panicked for a moment, but then, I flashed him an assuring smile. "We decided to break all of this stupidity yesterday, uh, I mean, seven years ago. A moment after the fight between Team Natsu and Hades, we decided to split up and have a divorce. I, w-we felt something off about our relationship. I mean, what's the cost of being happy when guilt is visiting you in your dreams every night, reliving the mistakes you have done?"

I smiled, trying to continue the explanation.

"Lucy is a good friend to me. Never did she attempted to hurt me, nor did she even thought about it. I was blinded with jealousy and the craving to be the one that Natsu will love, will hold in his arms every night, to be by his side when he woke up, that I didn't even realized that I am not really in love with Natsu. That I am just looking for someone that is ready to protect me. And that Natsu is the one perfect for that role."

I looked at Natsu, my lips still curved in a sad smile.

"It is then did I realize how big my mistake was, when it is too late. I've hurt her so much that maybe, she can't even bear to look at me again. I just hope that she'll come back, and she and Natsu will love each other. I hope that she will come back again, then together we will laugh, and cry and, and gossip and read and do everything we always did together before, like shopping and hiding Gray's clothes every time he takes them off-"

"So that explains the mystery behind my missing clothes!"

"- and spy on every Levy and Gajeel's date to make sure Gajeel will never ever attempt to hurt Levy just the way he did to Lucy before-"

"HEY!"

"- and to watch the whole guild fight that we have already improved our reflexes to avoid flying chairs and tables…"

Laughs.

"Everything, every one of these, Lucy is the reason behind all of it. These smiles, these laughs, this teamwork, we all did these to repay Lucy's kindness. But what have I done? Instead I repaid her with heartbreaks and tears, but I am willing to set someone free just for her. Because Lucy, OUR Lucy, is our light. And I will do everything just to make her come home."

Cheers exploded. I never felt so happy before. So this is happiness, huh, Lucy?

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go and drag that damn girl's ass back home!" Cana blubbered, making the guild's roar even louder that it will not take long before anyone will pound in our door to shut us up. Because we are practically screaming our heads off in the middle of the night.

"Thank you."

I turned around to see Natsu smiling at him. I nodded and proceeded to Mira-nee, who is obviously making our plan. As I dashed off, a picture of a smiling Lucy crossed my mind, and I uncontrollably began sobbing.

_We're coming, Lucy. You're going home. _

And so I thought.

* * *

OH NO! Literally, I messed it up, right?

Erza: Yes, you did such a bad job. You're such a pity.

Me: *gulp* Umm…

Gray: Why did you let Lucy and Lisanna hide my clothes? Did you know how hard it is to look for them?

Me: Umm… wait-

Natsu: You need to update soon. I am excited what will happen next. I'll surely read it!

Me: Excuse me, YOU? READ? Miracles do happen.

Natsu: Hey, what was that about?

Gray: Can a firebrain read, ne, Noemi-chan?

Me: Umm…

Natsu: Say that again, ice freak!

Gray: Can a firebrain read, ne, Noemi-chan?

Me: Umm…

*Fight*

Me: THEY ARE HOPELESS…

Happy: Aye!


	6. Chapter 6

Tadaima, minna-san! Well, as you have already known (or not), school is once again starting!

Happy: AWW….

Me: Shut up.

And yes, the updates will be super duper late! But still, I'm going to finish this story so, tune in!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Fairy Tail.

"Golden Rose?"

Natsu's eyebrow raised questionably, his question gaining nods from Alzack and Bisca. "Yes. She is a mysterious woman actually. She is a member of the Sabertooth, and no one ever knew what magic power she uses."

"_You mean, no one_?"

All eyes went to look at Gray, who, miraculously, is still in his clothes. "If you said that she joins the Grand Tournament every time it's held, why on earth can _nobody_ know what her power is?"

Again, nods erupted from the newly-arrived group from Tenroujima Island. It's been a week since they arrived from being frozen for seven years, and they are all in the guild hall catching up with the lost seven years. They were just welcoming Asuka, Alzack and Bisca's daughter, which finally, yes, _finally_, got married two years ago, when the chat came to the Grand Tournament, and then finally to the suspicious guild, Sabertooth, and its mysterious member, the one nicknamed Golden Rose.

Alzack's face went dark, his words resonating in the guild. "That's because she never _ever_ use her powers in public, that's why."

"Ne, Lucy-chan, are you sure about this?"

Lucy looked up from what she is doing and stared at Frosch, who is watching the celestial mage as she cleans the messy house of Sting. "About what, Frosch? About cleaning this stupid mess or about joining the Grand Tournament?"

"Umm, both?"

Lucy smiled at Frosch. "Let's see. First of all, I am really sure about cleaning this whole mess-" Lucy spread her arms, gesturing at the messy view inside the house,"- because I almost fainted when I saw _this_. And you don't want me fainting, right?" Frosch nodded, making Lucy to beam back. "And about the Grand Tournament, yes, I'm sure about it."

Frosch watched helplessly as Lucy proceeded in scrubbing the kitchen tiles, making sure not to miss certain spots that showcase molds.

"_Lucy? What the hell are you doing here_?"

Both Lucy and Frosch looked at the door, where a gob smacked Sting and an expressionless Rogue stood.

"Isn't it obvious? I AM CLEANING," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes in the process. Sting sighed while Rogue let out an empty laugh.

"The hell with it, Luce! It's my freakin' house, not yours!" Sting literally shrieked, gaining a smirk from Lucy. "Well, that's the point. It's your _freaking _house."

Sting rolled his eyes in exasperation. Can this lady be such a moron?

"But why are cleaning my house?" Sting asked, walking to Lucy's direction. Lucy send him another isn't-it-obvious stare and replied, "Because I almost fainted when I saw this so-called house of yours."

Sting sighed helplessly, and Rogue found this as a cue to ask a question. "Are you ready?"

Lucy's brown eyes showed a hint of confusion at Rogue's question. "About what?"

"About joining the Grand Tournament."

Lucy sighed again for the umpteenth time this day. She kept on answering same question for the past few days, and it is really getting in her nerves. Is she ready? Lucy then smiled at Rogue and replied.

"Of course I am."

The whole arena exploded with excitement and cheers as the participants for the Grand Tournament were introduced. The Team A of Fairy Tail was greeted with cheers and boos as they took up in the stage. They have been training for three months, and sure as they are, they are ready to face the so-famous Sabertooth.

"We can find her here, right? She will cheer for us, right?"

Lisanna looked up at Natsu, who frowned at her question. "Of course she will. She is our nakama, right?"

Natsu beamed at Lisanna, and Lisanna smiled as well. At first she is hesitant at joining the Grand Tournament at first, insisting that she is weak. But Natsu's pleading eyes and Master's persuading ended up in her saying yes.

In the other side of the arena, Lucy looked at her friends at Fairy Tail.

_They are alright, I guess._

Lucy sighed in relief. Yes, she is happy that they are back. She can't hold grudge against them. They have been her friends, her protectors, her nakama. They protected her against the Phantom Guild, they have saved her for a million times, and they loved her for what she is.

_Loved?_

No, it's not like that. Well, that is what she hoped so. Lucy sighed again, earning worried glances from her team.

"Lucy," Sting called, making Lucy to look at him with her brown orbs, "are you really ready for this?"

Lucy determinedly smiled, her eyes roaming around the arena as their guild name was called for the presentation.

"Sting, I've never been so ready like this before."

Gomenasai ! ~.~ Really, I've been so busy and I updated late and the update is short! Crap, I really need to change! But anyway, next chapter will be about Gray's fight! So long! SAYONARA!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay… here we are again.

I am LITERALLY late for the updating, and it is all my brothers' fault. Joke.

But it's still their fault anyway,

So I am not letting you to wait for long! Here it is!

Disclaimer: I will never be mistaken as Hiro Mashima. Really.

The whole arena is shaking with excitement and anticipation, but a certain blonde mage is shaking for another reason. She is shaking because, well, because in front of her are her friends and her friends doesn't have any clue that she is here. Even the dragon slayers can't identify her smell because she changed from vanilla to rose. Thus the nickname, "Golden Rose" given to her by Sting and Rogue, the Duo Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth.

"Wow, Luce, you are shaking," Sting interrupted her thoughts, his face contorted to a mocking one.

"Shut up."

Sting smirked in reply and leaned on the wall beside him. "Anyway, where were you last night?"

Lucy flinched, surprised that Sting found out about that.

"So?"

Lucy bit her lower lip uneasily, not sure if she'll tell. At the end though, Lucy surrendered and smiled. "I just visited a friend."

"Huh?"

_Her heart was beating loudly she thought it would jump of her chest. Blood was pounding in her ears, her breathing getting louder by the minute. Why is it that her house should be this far anyway?_

_Her breathing finally slowed down as she caught sight of the house, a small but simple type, just like the owner herself. Lucy stared at the door, her body still shaking from the long run. Taking all her strength, Lucy brought her fists into a knock. Lucy strained her ear to hear a faint voice, her eyes beginning to tear up as she listened to her long lost friend's voice._

_Levy._

_The moment she whispered her name, a bluenette girl wearing a short blue dress and magic glasses, a pen between her lips. Lucy can't help a giggle escape from her lips. She knew this is the sight waiting for her._

"_Yes? How can I help you?"_

_Oh, she almost forgot. She is wearing a cloak, okay. Lately, it has been her fashion statement. Lucy carefully removed her cloak, revealing her long braided hair and same angelic face everyone in the Fairy Tail missed. Levy gasped, her eyes brimming with tears._

"_Lu-chan!"_

_Lucy laughed as Levy jumped and hugged her, the bookworm crying in process. Lucy cried too, her feelings just too much to bear. She really missed them._

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean, you went to Levy's house?" Sting almost screamed, his expression amusing Lucy.

"Why? Is it against the law?" Lucy smirked, her expression still smug. Sting just shook his head in disbelief and asked, "But, why?"

Lucy stared at him and started to say, "Well-"

"Next battle will be between Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Sabertooth's Golden Rose, Lucialinne Eucliffe!"

Sting's eyes widened as he stared back at Lucy, whose expression look as serene as ever.

"Well, THAT was the reason."


	8. Chapter 8

I am really sorry for the short chappy I updated last time. I am not in the mood for an update. To make up for my brothers' stupidity, I'll make this update long. So, here it is!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will never be mine.

"Next battle will be between Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Sabertooth's Golden Rose, Lucialinne Eucliffe!"

Natsu's head bolted up as he heard his name, but furthermore,_ her_ name. He never expected this. He will fight the famous Golden Rose? That's cool!

"Good luck, Natsu-san!" Wendy chirped, her face full of encouragement and enthusiasm. "And after the fight, can you introduce me and Carla to her? I kinda feel something good in her."

Natsu nodded his approval and gave his infamous toothy smile, the same smile that made Lucy fell in love with him.

"Make sure you'll win, flamebrain. Or I'll be the one to skin you alive," Gray smirked, making Natsu flame up with enthusiasm.

"What ya say, pantsman?"

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" Erza growled, her aura deeply emanating and successfully shotting the fighting duo. The rest of the guild let out a nervous laugh as the referee called Natsu again.

Natsu straightened up and regain composure. Erza nodded at him and so thus Master Makarov and the First Master, who came just to witness the game. Natsu nodded in return, and whispered a small promise. "I will win. For Lucy."

His scarf glowed in approval as he made his way towards the stadium.

This is his fight.

Levy bit her lower lip nervously, letting out a small "ouch" when she injured it. Watching Natsu go to the stadium makes her proud that Natsu is her comrade. But watching him and _her_ fighting is not as exciting as it can get. She tried to mad an eye contact with Golden Rose, who returned the eye contact. Levy was quite relieved when she raised a thumbs up, quickly putting it down when Natsu stepped in the arena. Levy looked at the two, saddened by the fact that the two of them will fight, without Natsu knowing that the girl he has been looking for is the one in front of him. The one who is currently called Golden Rose.

_But Lucy made a promise_, Levy told herself in an attempt to calm herself down, _and she will keep it, right?_

Levy looked at Lucy the last time before going back to last night's stunning events.

"_So, how is Natsu?"_

_Levy looked up at Lucy's face, her eyes still red from crying. Lucy stared back, waiting for an answer from her best friend. Levy sighed and answered her, "They broke up."_

_Lucy's brown eyes widened as she stammered her protest. "B-but, why? Th-they shouldn't do that. The-they should go back t-to being-g lov-lovers!"_

"_But they don't, and they won't."_

_Lucy felt her emotions swirling inside her. How did she feel about that? Joy? Resentment? Guilt? Anger? Relief? Lucy can't tell which is which. But all she knew is, they made everything harder for her._

_Levy looked at her friend in worry and guilt. She knew everything was hard for her. She knew that the reason why Lucy left is because she wants the couple to be happy. And all they need to be happy is to throw the remnants of their bitter past. And for Lucy, the remnant is she herself._

_Lucy's sobs still echoed in the bookworm's house. She doesn't know what to do with her. Heck, she doesn't even know if this Lucy is still the same Lu-chan of Fairy Tail before. And speaking of that…_

"_Umm, Lucy? What guild are you?"_

_Lucy looked up from her folded arms, her tears still flowing freely in her porcelain face. Levy gulped, unsure of what to do next. __**Good timing, Sherlock.**_

"_Sabertooth."_

_Lucy never fails to surprise the script mage. Her eyes grew as wide as the plate that has been holding her tea since Lucy arrived. And if it is humanely possible, her jaw might end up falling on the floor. But instead, her mouth fell open, and all the words left the script mage's mouth._

"_NANI?!"_

_Lucy automatically covered her ears with her hands as Levy ranted about this and that and whatever. Lucy strained and tried to listen, but how can she listen if Levy is speaking too damn fast?_

"_What do you mean, NANI?!" Lucy replied in defense. Hey, the guild is not as bad as it can get._

"_Lucy, you are from that guild. And didn't you know that we are fighting you in the Grand-" Levy stopped when she noticed the serenity and knowing look in the celestial mage's face. And she expected the worse. "Don't you dare tell me that you are one of the representatives of the guild."_

"_I am."_

_Levy looked at her friend in disbelief. She just shook her head, her soul sullen. Their guild will fight the girl they have been searching for a long time, far and wide. They are fighting their favorite celestial mage, their princess. And the biggest problem is, Natsu might fight her, and he'll never knew it._

"_But what about Natsu?" Levy whispered, her voice heavy with sadness and worry, "What if you will fight him?"_

"_This is what I came about Levy," Lucy replied as she tried to stand. She finally let go of the cloak she has been holding for the past few minutes, and let Levy looked at her with curiosity and worry._

"_Levy, have you heard of the Golden Rose?" she asked, her tone soothing. Levy nodded, but she is just like that, stunned and unmoving. Maybe she knew what's coming._

"_I am Golden Rose." _

Cheers from the arena exploded as the prominent fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail stepped from behind the shadows of the arena. Lucy stood there, unmoving, as her opponent send a determined face in her side. For a while, Lucy thought Natsu knew who she was, but she rejected the fact. She prepared well for this event. She improved her combat skills for the past seven years. She made her hair long enough that it reached her ankles. She made Minerva braid them into a French braid, and secured it tightly with pins. Her clothing also changed. Not same with before, she now wears decent clothes. Long red skirt with golden roses embroidered carefully. She also wears a long sleeved blouse that has the same color of her blood. And the most important of all, is the golden mask she has been wearing inside the arena for her previous participation in the Grand Tournament. She completed her look with a light yellow pair of gloves, red combat shoes, and a spray of perfume Natsu never smelled before. She was prepared.

Lucy looked up at Levy, her eyes straining in the sun's shine. Levy looked at her with that same face she gave Lucy the night before after she promised. A promise she will faithfully fulfill.

She will win, but she will never hurt Natsu in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, I know. I am DEAD. Sorry for the super-duper late update… and to make up with this failure of mine, I am giving you a long chapter AND a one-shot titled "11:11", especially dedicated to you my dear readers. Though I need to publish it, not add it to this story… AFTER I found it. But then, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairy Tail. Amen.

**...o0O0o…..**

"So, you're Golden Rose, huh?"

Lucy nodded in reply, and stared at Natsu. After all those years, Natsu still hasn't changed even a bit. Same hair style, same goofiness, same smile. She can't help but smile at him. God, it's so good seeing him again. After all those years…

"Let the tournament begin!"

That was his cue. He immediately attacked Lucy with an Iron Fist. He was fast, but then Lucy was too. She swerved to the right, completely avoiding the fist. She smirked, annoying Natsu and making him send another set of attacks.

Lucy prided herself with her hard training. She can easily dodge the attacks Sting would throw to her during their trainings, as well as the fast, hot balls Minerva is throwing at her. But still, she is surprised that she can do that to Natsu, reminiscing the fact that they have been partners in missions for such a long time. And with that experience, she always admired Natsu's strength in combat.

They have been doing the same thing for the next few minutes. Natsu trying to hit Lucy, and Lucy dodging all of his attacks perfectly. The crowd is getting wild, the cheers irritating Natsu's hearing. "_Maybe they would just try to shut up for a while_," Natsu thought, wiping a sweat that came down running in his forehead. He glared at Golden Rose. First, he liked her spirit already. She has been dodging his attacks perfectly, while at the same time teasing him with that smirk of hers. But what he hated about this Golden Rose is the fact that she has been dodging all of his attacks, and never _even_ attempted to hit him back. Not even _once._

"Hey, you! why wouldn't you use your powers, eh? Afraid to show off your magic?" Natsu taunted, earning a smirk from Golden Rose. If only he is not fighting a woman, he would have wiped off that smirk off her face once and for all.

"Why are you so curious, Dragneel?" Lucy replied sweetly, her voice dripping with honey. She, too, practiced that voice together with Minerva, who can sweet talk everyone. Changing her voice is very hard though.

Natsu smirked back, and replied,"I want to make a deal with you, Golden Rose."

Lucy raised her left brow, though she is certain that Natsu can't see such remark. Natsu, seeing that he caught her interest, added, "Only if you are brave enough to accept it."

Lucy smiled, and almost laugh. But then, her laugh is still yet to be changed. "What is it, then?"

Natsu smiled his famous smile, almost killing Lucy right on the spot. _That smile…_

"If I win, you will show to the whole world your magic, as well as your face."

Lucy raised her eyebrows again, scanning his challenge for some pranks. "And what if I win?"

Natsu put his hands on his hips, and then said, "You can do anything you want with me. For a week."

Lucy smiled. "Good offer. I'll take it."

Natsu smiled back, and shouted, "Then, let the _real_ tournament begin!"

_Let the games begin then, Natsu._

**...o0O0o…..**

Mavis stared at the blonde girl Natsu is fighting with now, and she can't help but feel something unusual about the girl. Something… familiar.

Makarov noticed it, and asked her about it. "It's just that there's something familiar with that girl. Did you know her, perhaps?"

Makarov shook his head, making the first master of Fairy Tail frown. "Why?"

"It's just that… Did she, somehow, came from Fairy Tail?"

**...o0O0o…..**

"Levy, stop biting your lips."

Levy looked up at Gray, who is now offering a hanky for her murdered lips. She hadn't noticed that she has been biting her lips due to nervousness. Before the announcer officially started the fight, Lucy stole a glance from her direction. Even behind her mask, Levy can see the same pair of honey orbs, now hardened by a bitter past. Levy wanted to go right in the middle of the fight, stop them from fighting each other, and then telling them to go on with their lives, move on, and love again. Then they will live happily ever after. Isn't that the ending they suppose to have?

Levy accepted that hanky, murmured a soft thanks, and pressed the hanky to her lips. She is bleeding, all right. She pressed back the hanky after staring at the small spot of blood that ruined the whiteness of the cloth.

"She looks familiar."

Levy's eyes widened as she stared back at Gray. Gray is now looking at Lucy, who has been dodging Natsu's attack. He has that blank look in his eyes again, as if he is looking back in the past, looking for something. But then, there is nothing.

"W-who?"

"That girl over there. The one they called the Golden Rose. I think she is familiar. But maybe, she isn't," Gray fiddled with his hand. Levy noticed how great Lucy's leaving created a big impact to him. First, he is not taking off his clothes now. Before, the world will cry if he will not take his clothes off unintentionally for a day. Lucy is even there to help him look for the clothes that magically disappear after his exhibition and sometimes even help him out of Erza's wrath. Gray will take off his clothes again after that.

Next is that reoccurring blank look in his eyes. The gray she knew might be silent and sometimes blank, but not _this_ blank. Every time Lucy's name is mentioned, Gray's eyes will immediately shut down, and maybe, as well as his brain and emotions.

Levy can't blame Gray though. Lucy is a sister to him; caring, loving, supporting. He loved Lucy for being such an angel. She helped him out that time when he needed a shoulder to cry on. She was there when Gray needed someone to talk to, and he is grateful for Lucy for that. He loved Lucy so much, not as romantically as it can get, but as a _family._ He needs a family, and Lucy provided him with that. That's why when he realized that he is one of the reasons why Lucy is such in a pain before, he can't help but inflict pain for himself. Levy feel so sorry for him, but she can't tell him that Lucy is just there. Fighting with Natsu. No, she can't.

"_I want to make a deal with you, Golden Rose."_

Levy's eyes snapped back to reality, her gaze swiftly retreating from Gray. She looked at Natsu, whose face is set with determination.

"_Only if you are brave enough to accept it."_

Levy shook her head in disbelief. Natsu? Challenging Lucy? Like Lucy will accept that.

"_What is it, then?"_

Levy's eyes widened in the response. This is getting crazier by the minute.

"_If I win, you will show to the whole world your magic, as well as your face."_

Levy gasped. _Lucy!_

"_And what if I win?"_

_Oh God, she fell for it!_

"_You can do anything you want with me. For a week."_

"_Good offer. I'll take it."_

Levy bit her lips again, and this time, she yelped in pain and more blood came rushing in.

"_Then, let the real tournament begin!"_

**...o0O0o…..**

Lucy bit her lip, and started chanting a few words.

_Oh, Stars from the Heavens above!_

_Hear my prayer._

_Grant me the power _

_I've been praying to you before._

_The Gift of the Guardian Angel._

Lucy can feel the soft tingling of power in her fingers as she chose the person that would receive the spell. It is a very crucial step though, and she needs to do it perfectly. When she saw the perfect target, she released her magic, and heaved a deep sigh. She looked up, and copied the same fighting stance Natsu will always do. She reached out her fingers, and challenged Natsu to come.

"Let the games begin, Natsu Dragneel."

**...o0O0o…..**

So, how's it? I know, I know. I need to update the MAIN fight, but then, I need to keep the suspense up. Don't worry, I will try my very best to update soon, mainly because we are currently having our sembreak. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, short things short. I am sorry because I updated late. Now, on with the story. I know you don't want lengthy speeches about late updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"They are back."

The pink Exceed glanced at her partner, her sophisticated black eyebrow raised. "Of course they are. They just came back last last last _last _month."

It was now her partner's turn to raise one silver eyebrow, but no words came out from her mouth.

"Don't raise an eyebrow on me, young lady," the magical neko retorted, her white wings growing as she started to float in the air. "What are you waiting for, _Lady_ Lynn?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" the girl snapped, her rosy lips curling into a childish pout. _Just like him._

"Whatever. Come on, there's still work to do." The Exceed turned her back to the pouting girl, a smile secretly creeping to her lips.

The girl hesitated, letting out a small sigh as she glanced back at the arena. Her heart ached again as she saw _them._

_Nii-chan…_

_Hime-chan…_

* * *

Erza can't believe her eyes. The fight, or shall she say, _chase_ has been going on for three minutes, and Natsu can't even lay a finger on the girl. But what shocked her most is the fact that the girl is taunting Natsu, punching him lightly, and then disappearing again. Just like those fights in the movie, where the main character is fighting an invisible enemy. But in Natsu's case, the enemy is not invisible. She is just so fast. _Damn fast_, if you would ask Erza's opinion.

"Come on, Natsu." Erza pleaded. "Just one hit, Natsu. _One single hit_."

As if Natsu heard her thoughts, he abruptly stopped from the endless chasing and closed his eyes. His face pinched into a concentrating one, then suddenly, his eyes flew open, and did his attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Fire flew from his mouth, and a loud explosion shook the whole arena as something, or _someone_, was thrown back at the left side of the arena. Erza sighed a sigh of relief. He hit her! For Mavis' sake, he totally and finally hit her.

Erza's eyes then moved towards the direction of the explosion, black smoke still lingering in that area. A small smile escaped from her mouth, but died immediately when she heard a feminine voice, now laced with anger and vengeance.

"_Mr. Dragneel. You want to know my magic power right?"_

Erza can see Natsu flinched, his victory as short-lived as her smile. She looked back at the explosion site, hoping to see black smoke willowing around it. But instead of black smoke, all she saw is a glowing pair of eyes, anger making the light in it dance.

"_Then I'll give you what you're looking for!"_

The audience's roar grew wildly. Finally, after seven years, they will have a look at the mysterious girl's magic power.

But now, Erza isn't even excited about it.

* * *

Levy gasped as she saw her blonde friend being hit by Natsu's Dragon Roar, her heart pounding like crazy.

_Lucy! _

She cursed under her breath, small tears starting to form in her eyes. _Stupid Natsu._

"_Mr. Dragneel. You want to know my magic power right?"_

Levy's eyes widened at the voice, her mouth pulled in a straight, grim line, a ghost of a smrik destroying her poker face._ Oopsies…_

_You're dead, Natsu._

* * *

_Damn._

Lucy's back hit the hard wall in the left side of the arena, and she swore to the heavens, she just broke one of her ribs.

_Curses…_

She never felt such pain, anger, and _heat_ in her whole life. Damn, she was never, EVER, been thrown to the left side of the arena by Natsu. And now she knew what Natsu's opponents felt like.

Now, Natsu is going to have a taste of the NEW Lucy.

"Mr. Dragneel. You want to know my magic power right?" Lucy bellowed, faking her anger to add with the acting. She made her eyes glow with anger, a trick Rogue taught her. She can see Natsu flinch, and she silently celebrated her good acting skills.

_Good job, Lucy. Now, for the revelations…_

"Then I'll give you what you're looking for!"

Lucy spread her arms on her sides and threw her head backwards, as if calling for the gods above. Mustering her magic power, she made it run from her chest, towards the tip of her fingers. A small magic circle grew, and kept on growing until it is as big as Lucy. She moved her open palms towards Natsu, whose face is as pale as paper. Lucy smirked.

"Portal Heist: Open, gates of the Memory. Worst Nightmare."

* * *

A/N: It is short because I just want it too! But because it is my birthday last December 8, I am going to give you a gift. Following this is THREE STRAIGHT CHAPTERS, so be warned, because I know that whenever there is an update, you will just go to the chapter navigator, and click the last chapter. Am I right? :P


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I was reading last chapter 9's reviews, and I was like, OH MY GOD. Am I really that terrible? So, sorry for the long wait. And thank you for those who greeted me! Here is the chapter 11, and more secrets are about to be revealed. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

**...o0O0o…**

"Portal Heist: Open, gates of the Memory. Worst Nightmare."

Makarov's jaw tightened as he heard the incantations of the Saber mage. _Portal Heist._

Mavis saw this, and she too, is quite amazed with the girl's power.

Portal Heist is a Lost Magic, and is a very rare magic indeed. It is known that there is only one person who can use this type of magic, for it is the type of magic that is passed from one person to another. Portal Heist is a magic where a mage can open portals, may it be from hell, or the heavens. And in this portal, she can either go in, make someone go in, or summon someone out. It's just like Celestial Magic, only that it opens up a lot of portals, and the mage can summon anything from that portal. Long story short, it is a very powerful magic. The last person known to have such tremendous power is Rin Yasuke, who recently died (for Makarov though) six years ago, a news Mavis heard from Makarov himself, who is quite fascinated with such powers.

Mavis focused on the girl, her heart still troubled about something. Is she a Fairy before? She can still feel a faint connection with the girl, as if the blonde can see Mavis with her own eyes.

_Who are you, Golden Rose?_

**...o0O0o…**

From the magic circle, black smoke started to flow out, spreading, _covering_ the whole arena. Natsu lit up a fire, his sharp eyesight now failing him miserably.

_Damn damn DAMN! _

Natsu started running towards Golden Rose, his hands flinging into action. Fires engulfed his fist, but he can't still see anything. Just this damn, stupid DARKNESS.

"Now, Mr. Dragneel. You shall see the wrath of GOLDEN ROSE."

'_Now what?' _Natsu's mind is running a thousand miles already. Never, EVER have he experienced such terrifying power, that his knees started to buckle up. This darkness… there's something in it that sent his spine writhing.

"Mr. Dragneel. Face your worst nightmare."

Natsu gulped, and really, who won't be scared? Your enemy is a paranoid, and a powerful one that is. He tried looking for her, scanning the whole area, _smelling_ her scent, which he memorized the moment they saw each other in the arena. But, NOTHING. It feels like he is the only one in this damned arena. And he too, is damned.

Suddenly, he felt something moved. He turned around, and the color from his face was drained.

"GET UP!"

**...o0O0o…**

Lucy tried to stifle a laugh, and she almost failed. If not only with her sessions with Rogue, she must have been laughing, or even _trying_ to stop what she just summoned. But then, it's for Natsu's sake too. Facing your fears is good, right? But hearing Natsu's screams, she can't stop feeling pity for the poor Dragon Slayer.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU MONSTER!"

"GET UPPPPPPP! I SAID GETTTT UPPPPPP!"

"I AM UPPPPPPPP!"

"GETTTTT UPPPPPPP YOU IDDDIOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!"

"SHHHHHHUUUUUUT UPPPPPPP!"

Lucy fell to the ground, pounding the floor with her fist. God, help her now. She can't stop laughing!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Lucy stopped from laughing. She looked up, though she can't see anything due to the tears that formed in her eyes from laughing. Though, she can make out a faint view of Natsu. With his baring fangs. Fiery eyes. And blazing fists.

Oopsies.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

_Oh, crap._

Lucy covered herself from Natsu's attack, and she almost yelped when the fire reached her cloak. She cursed under her breath, and she struggled to stand up without getting torched.

_What a life._

The fire disappeared, and what's left is a burned arena, a gaping audience, a smirking Natsu, and a breathless Lucy.

"That's your power? Showing to me my counterpart?" Natsu smirked, his fists starting to glow again.

"It's not my fault that your worst nightmare is your mentally-retarded counterpart," Lucy shot back, irritation welling inside her.

"S-shut up," Natsu stuttered, his face turning into a deep shade of crimson.

"Enough with the show." Lucy's hands sprang into action, and another magic circle appeared.

"Portal Heist: Open, gates of the Doppelganger. I summon you, Acnologia."

**...o0O0o…**

The girl's spine tingled with fear, goose bumps beginning to form in her arms.

"Acnologia…"

_Now, it's beginning to get interesting._

**...o0O0o…**

Natsu swear to Mavis, if ever he will survive this, he will never bug Gray about his stupidity.

Natsu gulped as the dark dragon let out an indignant roar. His experience in the S-class exams will never leave his mind. Even though he is alive and moving, he can't still stop on checking himself everyday in front of the mirror, looking at his feet if they are floating, and punching himself with his Iron Fist, which always gave Gray new ideas of pissing him off.

And now that he is looking at his greatest fear, he can't help but flinch every time the ground shook as Acnologia roar again. Cursing under his breath, he glared at the blonde girl, who managed to keep her identity at bay. But now is not the time for him to be curious. He still need to save a life.

_His_ life.

**...o0O0o…**

"Is it done?"

The Exceed nodded, her lips drawn in a straight line. She looked at her partner, whose face is as beautiful as ever. Flowing, silver hair (Which was supposed to be black, but then it changed to dark blue, then to silver.), skin as white as snow, vivid blue eyes, and her famous smile, who will make every boy kneel down in front of her with a gun in their head, and they will pull the trigger just to see the girl smile before they die.

Okay, that was a little bit too exaggerated, but, as they say, she is an angel.

Lady Lynn, the Council's small, little angel.

But they never knew who she was.

No one does.

But not until _they_ will see what they have prepared for them.

**...o0O0o…**

Natsu's breathing is coming so fast, and his lungs are burning with all the smoke that managed to get into his system. He wiped blood off his mouth. Oh, how his body ached. Bruises everywhere, cuts everywhere, blood everywhere. Damn, he can't even lay a finger on the monster! He glanced back at the girl who was supposed to be the one fighting him, not this stupid dragon. Anger boiled inside him when he saw the girl, sitting in a magic carpet (Where the hell did it came from?), a smirk evident in her beautiful face. And it seemed out of place. She is quite familiar though, but he can't put a finger on where he saw this girl.

Natsu fell into his fighting stance, growling at the dragon.

"HEYYY! ACNOLOGIA! Is that only what you can do?"

The dragon glared back at him, and the instant he said those words, he regretted it immediately.

Oh, how he regretted it.

**...o0O0o…**

So, the "worst nightmare" of Natsu is no other than himself. It is based on the OVA episode of Fairy Tail that revealed the reason of Natsu's scar in his neck. Natsu _himself_ caused the scar. And for you to have an idea of what on earth I am talking about, you better watch the Fairy Tail OVA, and I forgot which episode. ^_^v

Natsu: Hey! What was that all about!

Me: Which one?

Natsu: The fight between me and Acnologia!

Me: Oh, that.

Natsu: You almost killed me there!

Me: I won't. You're my favorite character.

Lucy: But what about me? You hate me?

Me: Uh-

Lucy: You HATE me?

Me: No, I-

Lucy: I hate you too!

Me: So much for idiots.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Nii-chan!"_

_Natsu turned around to face the owner of the voice beaming at him. The girl raised her hands, and in it is a heart made up of water, floating mid-air. The heart is very beautiful, the sunlight causing the water to produce a small rainbow in her small hands. Natsu beamed back at the little girl._

"_That's beautiful!"_

"_Marina-san taught me!" The girl giggled, still holding up her hands for her brother to marvel at her small creation. Natsu patted her sister's head, earning a pout from the latter._

"_Stop that."_

_Natsu laughed, causing the girl to deepen her frown. Natsu opened his palm, and a small fire formed into a heart, just as what her sister did. He softly pulled his sister's hand, and laid his hand beside it._

"_We're perfect for each other. Right, Nami-chan?"_

**...o0O0o…**

"Right, Lady Lynn?"

Lady Lynn snapped back into herself, her Exceed partner staring at her intensely. After a few seconds of recollecting her thoughts, she finally remembered what she was doing there.

The Council had a meeting, and she was invited to join them. It was all about the fight between Lucialinne Eucliffe and Natsu Dragneel. Ms. Eucliffe summoned the dark dragon Acnologia, which shocked and scared every living soul inside the arena.

Lady Lynn's job was to know every Lost Magic that still exists until today. She needs to monitor which mages had such rare magic, protect them, and stopped such mages to do such reckless things with their magic power.

Yesterday's event shocked the Council, because they were not informed that such power_ still _exists. Though Golden Rose did nothing of harm, she did give a lot of heart attacks to the Council members.

Having such a dangerous power is one thing. But summoning Acnologia? Even though how many times the blonde girl needs to assure everyone that she just summoned the _fake_ one, the doppelganger, the Council still arrested her but released her thirty minutes after, when Lady Lynn herself told everyone that indeed, the dragon is a doppelganger. And while she was doing that, she was sitting at the back of the dragon, making half of the people watching nearby to faint.

Her Exceed, Sadie, is convincing the whole Council that there is completely no reason for them to arrest the mage _again_ and lock her up now for good. Lady Lynn pursed her lips, and nodded to the cat's previous query.

"It's really not her fault that she has that kind of magic," Lady Lynn reasoned out, her smile still plastered on her face, "and besides, I am visiting her later so that we can have a small talk about her magic power."

"Be careful," Yajima-san warned, his face pinched with wariness, "this girl is more dangerous than we thought."

"Of course I will," Lady Lynn assured everyone, her smile growing sweeter. "And besides…"

Lady Lynn stood up from her seat, gracefully waving her hand for Sadie to follow.

"…she will never hurt me. Ever."

**...o0O0o…**

Natsu groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

White.

Everything is white. Where the hell is he?

"_Are you sure, Wendy?"_

Natsu's ears perked up. He sat up, and was surprised that he was _surprised_ that his body is not aching. Instinctively, he started to look for wounds, scratches, burns, bruises, _anything_. At first, he is confused, but when he remembered why he is doing all the checking is because of _that._

That evil monster.

"_I am, Erza-san. You saw his wounds. Supposed to be, he should be healing __**slowly**__, and it should take more time, like __**five months**__ for his wounds to fully heal, and the scars to vanish. B-but…"_

"_But his body healed just for 5 hours."_

"_Yes… that's what I am implying."_

"_Impossible…"_

Natsu is not dumb. The moment he heard about the wounds, he immediately knew that they were talking about _him._ Even he saw his own wounds. There's supposed to be a big gash in his stomach, bruises around his arms and legs, about five broken ribs and a fractured pair of legs. He might even have a concussion! But why, on Mavis' sake, is his body acting like _nothing even happened_?

"Oh, you're awake."

Natsu snapped back to reality, just in time to see Gray enter the room.

"Of course, pervert."

Okay, he is still wearing his full attire, but he is still a pervert. Always.

"Oh, here you are, Gray."

Natsu's eyes then trailed towards the blue-haired bookworm, whose lips seem to be in a pretty bad condition.

"What happened to your lips, Levy?"

Levy flinched a little bit, nut regained her composure afterwards. "I kinda bit it, that's all."

Natsu raised an eyebrow on her question, but chose to ignore Levy's answer, to the relief of Levy. Erza and Wendy entered the room, Wendy's eyes filling immediately with tears. Natsu chuckles when the small Dragon Slayer cried and clung to him, crying and mumbling incoherent words. Natsu then stared at Erza, the Requip mage watching silently as the scene unfolded in front of her.

"So, mind telling me what the hell happened in the past five hours?"

**...o0O0o…**

She was already crying for _hours._

Sighing, Sting sat beside his blonde friend, rubbing small circles in her back.

"Shush now, Lucy. You won anyway, right?"

Lucy raised her face to stare at Sting, her tears flooding in her face and soaking the bed. And now it is _literally dripping wet_.

She bit her lower lip shakily and nodded. Of course she won. But because of her victory, Natsu now is badly injured. No, make it _seriously_ injured. It was all her fault. If she just summoned another dragon, maybe weaker ones, then maybe-

"You chanted the spell, right? The Pity of the Angels?"

"You mean theGift of the Guardian Angel? Of course," Lucy went back to crying, annoying Sting much more.

"Then why the hell are you crying?!"

"BECAUSE I HURT HIM! OKAY? I HURT HIM! I HURT FAIRY TAIL! I HURT EVERYONE! MY VERY OWN NAKAMA!"

Sting has to choices: it is to be beaten up by a tantrum-throwing crying baby (not to mention a very dangerous and powerful mage) or to shut up. And suddenly, shutting up seems to be the best thing in the world.

Lucy cried again, and kicked the bed in frustration. Sting watched, horrified, as the foot of the bed (his very own bed if you might ask, thank you very much) broke. Now he also felt like mourning.

"Lucy? Stop bawling your eyes there and there's someone on the door who wanted to talk to you."

Lucy stopped crying for a while, and glared at the door. If looks can kill, Sting will now have a doorless room with a crippled bed. Sure enough, he will have the luxury of that later.

"Tell them to go away, Minerva. I'm not in the mood today." Lucy scoffed, her eyes puffy from crying, and her nose as red as a tomato. If not for his desire to live longer, Sting would have laughed, but considering the fact that Lucy is now on her worst mode, he will just swallow all of his laughs now. There's always a later.

"Ms. Heartfilia?"

Lucy flinched, and Sting froze. It feels that the whole guild is stiff, and Sting heard all the sharp intake of breath from each living soul inside the guild.

Lucy opened the door (which, luckily, was not torn from its hinges) and glared at the owner of the voice. Sting stared at the girl with suspicion. Except that she just called Lucy by her last name, everything about her is not suspicious. The girl has long, silver hair that is flowing freely up to her waist. She has the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen, vivid and full of life. What hypnotized him is her heartwarming smile, and it seems to be the smile of an angel. And the moment he saw the smile, he immediately knew who the girl is.

"Lady Lynn."

The girl cocked her head and smiled at Sting, his face blushing immediately.

"That's right, Mr. Eucliffe. I am so glad you knew me." She curtsied, and beamed at him again. God, the girl really _is_ beautiful.

"L-lady Lynn. N-nice to me-meet you," Lucy stuttered, her face paler than usual. That's when Sting noticed that something is wrong with her. She is pale, and she stared at Lady Lynn nervously, and her shoulders are tense. And shaking badly.

"Ms. Heartfilia. I'm so sorry for the disturbance, but I think it is not the time for us to visit you in this… time of despair," she apologized, her head tilting forward to emphasize the ruined room of Sting. Sting flinched and smiled sheepishly.

"Though, we are leaving a lacrimal video for you to watch. It is a message for you, but I hope you will remember that no one should see it. No one but you."

Lucy nodded dumbly as she received a box from the girl. Lady Lynn smiled and contentedly nodded towards her partner. She began to turn for the door, but halted in front of it.

"Oh, and Ms. Heartfilia?" Lucy snapped into attention, and stared at the beaming girl, "it is not a message from the Council, so if you may, please don't tell them about it."

**...o0O0o…**

"That's it."

Natsu's face contorted into a confused mask. _That's it?_

"So you are telling me that my wounds healed _itself _after a _blinding light_ came from my body and then after that you can't _even tell _that a _horrid monster _touched _me_."

Gray rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Finally. It took you five minutes to fully understand."

Natsu ignored his insult, and instead focused on the matter. He was about to ask another question when Levy burst inside the room, panting and holding a brown tattered book.

"I found it!"

Erza followed suit, and let Levy drink water. They waited for her to finish, and when she was done drinking (which she can't do well because everyone in the room was looking at her with excited eyes), Erza immediately raised her right hand and asked, "What is it?"

Levy beamed, and held the book for everyone to see. "It's in here!"

Everyone stared at the book's cover._ Book of Magical Incantations_

"Let me explain," Levy piped, her face glowing with excitement, "before the real battle started, that is, after Natsu and Lu- Golden Rose made a deal, she said something, right Natsu?"

Natsu nodded, and surprisingly, he is following.

"She said something about a gift of an angel."

Did it go something like this?" Levy opened the book, and read something from it.

_Oh, Stars from the Heavens above!_

_Hear my prayer._

_Grant me the power_

_I've been praying to you before._

_The Gift of the Guardian Angel._

Natsu bolted upright, his face lighting in recognition. "Yes! That's it!"

Levy smiled mysteriously, closing the book. "Well, Natsu. The girl must have pity on you.

"You see, Natsu, the spell she just chanted is the Gift of the Guardian Angel, and it is a powerful one. One should have a large amount of power to accomplish such spell, and you must prepare for the consequences.

"Golden Rose just casted upon you the Gift of the Guardian Angel. Because of this, you are injured, but you can't feel it at all. Am I right?"

Natsu stared dumbly, and Levy proceeded.

"What the spell does is to have a shell around you, and you can't feel this shell. It is just like a shield, but instead of a metal sphere, it is just the same with your body. You might feel tired, but then, you will never feel the pain. But you imagined it. The pain, the numbing, the wounds, you imagined it. Maybe the spell found you strong that's why it let you imagine the pain.

"The consequences, well, you shouldn't worry about it though. The caster will be the one to suffer. The book here states that the caster might protect you, but she will be left defenseless. Here magic power is drained for an entire month."

"AN ENTIRE MONTH?!"

Levy nodded, while the rest of Team Natsu gaped at her. Erza was the first to recover though. "But that is something like dying! Without any magic power, a mage might die!"

Levy nodded again solemnly, his face full of worry, just like anyone else.

"But why would she do _such_ thing?" Natsu asked, his face still in its confused mask.

"That's my question too. If that's the case, we better pay her a visit." Gray said with finality as he made his way towards the door.

"Umm, can I disturb you for a while?"

Everybody stared at Happy as he entered the room. "There's someone, and I mean a Council member, waiting for you outside, Natsu."

Natsu gulped as Erza's aura filled the room. But before Natsu can have the chance to explain, a girl went inside the room, making everyone froze.

"Mr. Dragneel, I presume?"

**...o0O0o…**

Okay, I know it's not three, but I made this chapter long just for it. But…. BUT… I am going to update before Christmas! So, sorry for another cliffhanger?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am SO SORRY for updating SO LATE. I am not like Lucy, you know? I can't keep promises. xD

…**o0O0o…**

"What do you want from me?"

Natsu would have finished his sentence, but a jab from Erza's elbow silenced him midway.

"Oh, I would like to ask how you are doing, Mr. Dragneel," Lady Lynn smiled, her left leg over her right leg. Natsu can help but notice how… lady-like this girl is. She sat with proper posture, held her teacup with such gracefulness… and her smile. It is so… beautiful.

"Thank you for your compliments, Mr. Dragneel," the girl piped in, her smile still on her face. He flinched, alright. Who wouldn't? The girl just read his mind!

"Natsu is fine, actually, Lady…"

"Lady Lynn, Ms. Scarlet. It's an honor to meet you." Erza nodded knowingly to the curtseying girl. Though she is firm on her place, Natsu can tell that she was quite amused with the girl too. With all the posture and the gracefulness and the smile, Natsu wondered if she has all the boys in the world as her suitors.

"Well then, I am not a talker, actually," Lady Lynn interrupted his thoughts, making him flinch again as her warm gaze went to him, "so I think I have gathered lots of information from your memories. I hope this meeting between us will be confidential."

Everyone in the room nodded. Lady Lynn beamed, and she gave Natsu the small lacrima ball she was holding for the past few minutes.

"I hope everyone in Fairy Tail will watch this, Mr. Dragneel. I will be hoping a response within 3 days or so. So if you may… Please do watch this as soon as possible."

Natsu nodded, and watched the girl to disappear slowly into bubbles.

"Please, Natsu-san. Do watch it."

And before Natsu could react to what she said, the beautiful smiling girl was already gone.

…**o0O0o…**

"_Can I call you hime-chan?"_

_Lucy looked down at the girl, and she used all her will to stop herself from pinching the girl's poor cheeks._

_The girl was staring at her hopefully, and she is irresistibly CUTE._

"_Of course, young lady. You can call me that." Lucy squealed when the girl pouted with the words 'young lady'. Lucy can't understand why, but the girl seems to hate being called 'young lady'. She moves, acts, and looks like a lady. But still, the girl can be so cute sometimes._

"_Stop that. I'm not cute, and I'm not a lady."_

_Lucy laughed and this time took the liberty to pinch the girl's poor cheeks. The girl is obviously irritated, but the spark in her eyes betrayed her cold features. Lucy was amazed with this girl's beauty, but her darkness kept the glow inside her. Lucy then made a promise to herself, that whatever happens, this girl is going to smile again._

"_Whatever you say, young lady."_

…**o0O0o…**

Lucy clutched her blouse tightly, her other hand grasping tightly in her chair.

"All this time… I can't- I can't believe this. This is- this is not true. No, no, no. No, it's not true. This, this is fake! This is fake! Fraud!"

Lucy threw the lacrima ball across the room. Even though it hit the wall thirteen times already, it is still whole, without even a scratch.

"Lucy!"

Sting burst inside the room, his eyes widening in the scene. His room is just like a moment ago; destructed, but times a hundred. Even though the girl doesn't have any magic power at all, she can ruin a room.

The walls have creaks, and the wallpaper they put up with all their might is now ruined. The bed… well, it is not a bed anymore. The blanket, the pillows… everything is a mess. Only the lacrima ball that lay in the middle is immaculate. Untouched, and perfectly fine. Not the same with the room and with the crying mage in the broken bed.

"What happened? Lucy, tell me…"

Lucy lifted her tear-streaked face towards Sting, and Sting's heart clenched painfully. Whoever did this will surely pay.

"Is it the lacrimal message?"

Lucy flinched, and hesitantly nodded.

"What is it about, Lucy?"

Lucy's tears flowed again, and her breaths came in rapidly. "How can I forget about her? I-I promised her that she will smile again. WE promised her that we will come back to her, alive, and that we will meet her to see her surprise. But… Oh dear Lord! How can I do this to her!"

"Lucy…"

"Oh, God… how can I forget about you…?"

_Nami-chan…_

…**o0O0o…**

"_Promise to me then."_

_Natsu turned to stare at the girl again. She is nervous, for heaven's sake! Why is she nervous?_

"_Promise what, Nami-chan?" Lucy inquired, her brown orbs full of curiosity. The girl fiddled with the hem of her dress, and she can't stand still. She is nervous, alright._

"_Promise me that you will come back. That you will meet me there, at that cherry blossom tree," she said, pointing at the cherry blossom tree not that far from the guild. Lucy nodded and smiled, "Of course! We will be there!"_

"_Then, it is settled," Erza added, her face glowing with excitement, "I wonder what the surprise might be, Nami-chan."_

"_It is a surprise, Lady Erza. And I won't tell you."_

"_Stop calling me Lady Erza."_

"_So what? She even calls me Gray-nii." _

_Gray smiled at the girl, pulling her from the ground and letting her to climb his back for a piggyback. _

"_Gray-nii's back is the best!"_

_Everyone in the room erupted in laughter. Everyone except Natsu, that is._

"_Hey! You're my sister! You should ride my back too!"_

"_Your back is so hot, flame head. We can't assure Nami-chan's safety at your back."_

"_Shut it, ice princess. You're the one to talk. At least I am not stripping before giving Nami-chan a piggyback."_

"_Hey-"_

_Just then, a sweet sound echoed inside the room. It sounds like bells, hundreds of beautiful bells chiming together. It took everyone in the guild to find the source of the sweet music. It is not an orchestra of bells either, but it is the laughter of their beloved Nami-chan. It was her first time to laugh together with them, and never did the guild heard such genuine laughter. The guild was silenced, and only the girl's laugh was to be heard inside the room. The girl noticed it, and she stopped from laughing._

"_What?"_

_Lucy smiled at the girl, her hands softly pushing a stray hair from the girl's beautiful face._

"_Can you smile for us, ne, Nami-chan?"_

_The girl's eyes widened, and hesitantly nodded. Gray gently put her down on a table, where everyone can see her face._

"_What's the big deal about a smile from me?"_

"_It's been long since I last saw your smile, Nami-chan," Natsu softly whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear amidst the silence in the guild. "I forgot how beautiful your smile was, and I want to see it before we go to the Tenroujima Island. A lucky charm, I guess?"_

_The girl nodded solemnly, and closed her eyes._

"_Okay, here it goes. One smile for lucky charm, coming up!"_

_The girl smiled, and everyone gasped. _

_Her smile is just so beautiful…_

_But never did they knew that it will be the last smile. _

_Never did they knew._

…**o0O0o…**

So, how's that? Don't forget to review, everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I see that the entrance of Nami-chan has created a great confusion to everyone here…

Nami-chan: I told you! It's not time for me to appear!

Me: Whatever.

Nami-chan: Everyone is confused!

Me: That's why you need to tell them what the hell is going on! Even I am confused with you!

Nami-chan: You created me!

Me: Whatever! So, what if we will list the things that we already knew about you?

Nami-chan: Hmm… I must say, woman. You are awesome.

Me: You sure I created you?

Nami-chan: Shut up and give the list!

Me: Okay, okay, so here's the list:

**Current name:** Nami-chan

**Past life: **

She is the sister of Natsu Dragneel. She joined Fairy Tail (but it is not yet clear on how she joined Fairy Tail) and called Lucy Hime-chan, Natsu Nii-chan, Erza Lady Erza, and Gray Gray-nii.

**Age when she joined Fairy Tail:** 10 years old

**Gender:** Female

**Magic Power:** N/A

**Present life:** N/A (but when you include her pestering me because I confused you guys, well, yeah, that's her present life.)

Okay, on with the chapter! First part is in Lucy's POV.

…**o0O0o…**

"Waiter, another shot of vodka, please."

The waiter raised his eyebrow on my order, but went to fetch one anyway. His job is to serve us the drinks and food we will order, not to involve in our own private problems. That's good, anyway. I don't want another, "Are you okay?" from people I don't even know. Hey, I did my best in making myself as normal as possible, but the confusion in my head seems to affect my physical appearance, as well as my attitude. I cried a lot yesterday after what I've seen, that's why my puffy eyes just added to my confused-poor-dog look. That girl got a lot of explaining to make.

"Yeah, I figured that out."

I flinched and mentally cursed myself from doing so. I glared at the smiling girl beside me, who managed to slip in the seat on my right without making a noise. And all those I-can-read-your-mind antics of her tick me off.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I am_ so_ going to kill her.

She shrugged, and ordered a cup of tea. My vodka arrived the moment she did so, and I immediately drowned it in one gulp. The spiciness of the vodka tickled my throat, just the way I like it. "I thought you don't like vodka."

I stared at her, wiping off some of the vodka which managed to run down my chin. "That was before. And stop that mind reading of yours, would ya? It is rude to do that, y'know.

She sighed sadly and bowed down her head, her eyes starting to get watery. I was shocked, but I managed to hide it. Since I met her, the only emotion she showed to us is, well, being happy. And seeing this girl, Lady Lynn they said, almost near to crying makes me suddenly nervous.

"Hey, hey, stop t-"

"Sorry. I just- I just…"

She sniffed, and composed herself. Her tea arrived shortly, and the girl managed to smile cheerfully at the waiter, making it to blush furiously. Sheesh.

"So, have you seen the video I told you to watch?"

"Hell, yes. Where is she now? Is she really dead? Did the others know about this? How did yo-"

"I can answer that one at a time, you know."

I glared at her, and the idiot just smiled at me. She can be such a creep sometimes.

"Okay. I want to answer your second question first. Is she really dead? Nope, she isn't."

A flicker of hope grew inside me. At least she isn't. Thank God… I sighed, relieved. Thank God, really.

"Next, did the others know about this? Nope, not yet."

I don't know how to react about that. Fairy Tail has no idea about it, but she said not yet. So maybe she sent them a lacrimal video too.

"And about your first question. Where is she now? Well, my answer is quite related with your last question."

Last question. I got about a million questions in my brain right now, buddy. So, spill it.

"How did I know her? Well, it is because Nami-chan is currently sitting in front of you, drinking a cup of tea, and reading the mind of her hime."

My smirk vanished as fast as it arrived in my face. My gaze fell upon this girl in front of me, who people call as Lady Lynn. She has the most beautiful smile in her lips every time she talks to somebody. She is beautiful, mysterious, and annoying. That's when it struck me hard. So hard I almost fell from my chair.

That smile. That same smile we last saw before most of the guild went to the S-class examinations, while I secretly joined another guild.

"_Okay, here it goes. One smile for lucky charm, coming up!"_

_Her smile is just so beautiful…_

I glared at her, but I kinda failed to do it, especially when tears are starting to make a puddle in my eyes.

"Young lady, you got _a lot_of explaining to do."

…**o0O0o…**

A/N: Okay, so Lady Lynn is Nami-chan!

ME: You are such a liar!

Nami-chan aka Lady Lynn: Why me? You wrote the story, you idiot!

ME: I thought Lady Lynn…

Nami-chan: Is what? A friend of mine? Puh-lease. Stop being an idiot, idiot.

ME: How could you? how could yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!

Nami-chan: Idiot. Don't worry folks, she will update. Soon. Or I will kill her. _Really_ kill her.

ME: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nami-chan: Anyway, can you please support another "work-of-art" from this idiot? She just wrote another story entitled, "Alias". Please read it and-

ME: Don't forget to review! See ya later, folks!

Ja Ne~


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: We're here, AGAIN!

Nami-chan: Shut up, idiot.

ME: You know, I got a name. Call me Noemi-chan~

Nami-chan: Whatever.

ME: On with the story! This time in Natsu's POV!

…**o0O0o…**

I stared at the lacrimal ball that that Lady Lynn gave to us. We were all waiting for the whole guild to come inside our quarters so that we can finally watch the message. Some of us insisted that we can just watch it later so that we can still have time to train and improve our powers just in case. But we all know that a message from the Council is very important. And even First insisted to watch it ASAP. She got a feeling about this, and according to her, that girl that gave us is kinda… well, she can't put it into words. What is that word that Lucy always say again?

Oh, _tongue-tied_.

Yep, First is _tongue-tied_.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Erza bellowed from upstairs, and everyone, including me of course, replied yes. She nodded towards my direction, and it doesn't take a genius to tell that she needs the lacrima that I was holding. I threw it towards her, and unsurprisingly, she caught it. She gave it to master, who in turn put it in the middle for everyone to see. I can feel the excitement rise inside the room, as well as nervous titters and bets about what the message is all about. The lacrimal ball glowed, and a light came from it. Suddenly, all of us were enveloped in a white light, and I can hear some of the shouts of my nakama. I tried shouting at them, calling their names, but I can't find my voice. I closed my eyes, and waited for another thing to unfold.

…**o0O0o…**

"Wait a minute-! We're at the guild!"

I realized the ice princess's voice, as well as some groans and curses. I opened my eyes, and that stupid is right.

We _are_ at the guild.

But this guild is different. This is the guild that we once have before. Before going to Tenroujima Island and being frozen for 7 years, that is.

"We are transported back to time."

Everybody looked at Gramps. I looked again at the guild. It is just the same. Yeah, we are transported, all right.

"Is this really Fairy Tail? This is so beautiful~!" First squealed, and opened the doors of the guild. Or at least, tried to open it. Her hands just went through it, just like a ghost. That freaked me out.

"A ghoooooooosssssstttttttttttt t!"

I tried running away from her, but Gramps stopped me with that big fist of his. Stupid, old man.

"She _is_ a ghost, Natsu."

I can hear Gray's snickers, immediately making me to burst into flames. Then came the Erza-tinguisher. Her glares are very deadly, and I cursed at myself for whimpering in front of her like a puppy. Again.

I saw Wendy attempting to open the door to, but even her hands went through the door! Now, _everyone_ is really freaked out.

Erza hushed us, and touched the door. And her hand _went through_ too. The hell? But, Erza smiled and signaled us to come over. Then she went inside the guild. Or, _went through_ its walls. And what's more is that everyone followed too! Lisanna pushed me, and I got no choice but to enter too. What's surprising is that, the _guild is silent_. There are some people inside though. There is Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Droy, Jet, Bixlow, Fried, and-

"Bisca-san! Alzack-san!"

Everyone, including us, turned around to stare at a wounded girl. She is standing at the door, and Gray is staring at her. But she can't see Gray, though. He's a ghost, all of us who are travelled through time though. I looked again at the wounded girl again, and I can say she is a bit familiar. Gray tried helping her, but he can't even lay a finger at the girl, which made us all realize that we are just here to watch and only watch. Bisca and Alzack rushed towards the girl immediately, and when they did so, Asuna-chan magically appeared from the small ball the wounded girl was holding. Asuna-chan was crying so hard, and Bisca in turn hugged the crying child.

"Nami-chan! What happened?!" Alzack demanded, his face full of worry both for his daughter and for the girl. The girl, well, _Nami-chan_ as Alzack said, is someone I don't know. But she seems familiar, though.

"Oh my…"

I looked behind me, and saw a crying Levy. She faced her tear-streaked face at me and whispered, "She has a guild mark…"

I looked again at the girl, and I saw the guild mark. It is on her neck, just below her right ear, a purple one. But what made me burst into flames again is not only the fact that they just hurt one of our nakamas, but also because the attacker of this poor girl sliced the skin in her neck, and the guild mark is not that visible now. Lisanna came into rescue, though, and stopped me from raging again. I want to beat the guy who did this to my nakama. I don't care if I don't know this girl; she is my nakama, and I'll protect my nakama at any cost. I glanced at my other nakamas, and they too, are angry at what happened. I don't know, though, why I am this angry. I felt like I really wanted to kill the attacker, and also those who dared to step in my way. If only I am not a ghost, I can already destroy the whole Magnolia if that's what it takes to find the guy who did this to the poor girl.

"He's here…" the girl whimpered, clutching her side. "Please… hide…"

"No." Macao firmly said, his face angry and full of remorse. "We will face them. Who did this to you, Nami-chan?"

"I don't remember this…" I heard Macao whisper, and everyone turned to look at him with confused faces.

Erza is the first one to speak. "Who is that girl then?"

Macao shook his head, "No, I don't remember this…"

"But how-", Erza said, but was stopped by a scream.

We turned to look at the source of the scream, and it is no other than Nami-chan. Her body fell at the floor, crumpling and gasping. We can't bear to watch. Some of the girls are already crying and sobbing, but we can't do anything.

"Please!" the girl yelled, and waved her hand. A magic barrier appeared, and we were all trap. Not like we can't go through it anyway.

"I'm so sorry…" the girl sobbed, her tears flowing out from her eyes. Wait… blue eyes? I think I saw it before…

"Please tell everyone I'm sorry…" she said, her tears now mixed with blood. "Please tell Lady Erza that I finally learned how to cook a strawberry cake, and it's inside Hime-chan's freezer."

Erza's eyes widened, and I can see tears forming around her eyes. Lady Erza? Hime-chan? Now, I am _really _confused…

"Please tell Gray-nii that his ice sculpture is the best, and the angel he sculpted for me is still not broken."

Gray flinched, confusion in his eyes. This confusion is killing us. _Really_ killing us.

"Tell Happy he can have all my fish. He knows where to look."

Happy stared at the girl, tears falling from his wide eyes.

"Tell Lucy-hime to come back. Please… Nii-chan needs her."

What is going on?

"And for Nii-chan…" she smiled, her face full of happiness. "Tell him that he is an idiot for letting Lucy-hime go. Tell Natsu-nii-chan too that it is never too late. Please, don't forget…"

Suddenly, everything is blurring. I still don't want to go. I still need to see what happened next, and who that girl is. She just called me nii-chan! Is she my sister? How did she know about us, when we don't even know a single thing about her except for the fact that she is from Fairy Tail? I struggled to be conscious, and for one single moment, I saw the wounded girl smiling at me, whispering, "You are the best brother in the whole wide world, Natsu-nii-chan…"

I opened my mouth to ask a question, but then everything went black.

…**o0O0o…**

A/N: Wew…

Me: You've' got a brother?! And Natsu, of all people!

Nami-chan: Well, duh! Why can't I have a brother?

Me: I don't even have an older brother!

Nami-chan: Jealous much?

Me: Shut up.

Nami-chan: So, everyone! Me and this baka-

Me: Hey-

Nami-chan: -right here are going to ask you some questions, so if you can spare some time, please do answer and she will answer it.

Me: Why only me?

Nami-chan: Because you are the author and I'm just the mere OC you created?

Me: Oh, right.

Nami-chan: So here are her questions!

1. Do you have any confusion about the character of Lady Lynn/Nami-chan?

2. Do you have any suggestions about who might have attacked the small Nami-chan in this chapter? How was she attacked? What might have happened to her?( Don't worry, no wrong answer about the last question! But for the first and second, I _am _looking for suggestions.)

3. Do you have some suggestions about my story?

4. Which part do you like best? hate best? Elaborate.

5. Is my story, umm, fine? Honest answers are best taken.

Thanks for answering!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello there, everyone! Happy New Year to those who are in the same time zone with me, and Advanced Happy New Year to those who aren't. Anyway, on with the story! This time, questions about Lady Lynn/Nami-chan will be cleared. Well, I hope so.

Nami-chan: This time, it's my POV! *beams*

…**o0O0o…**

"Young lady, you got _a lot _of explaining to do."

I bowed down my head, unconsciously nibbling at my lower lip. If only Sadie was here, I can really say this to her straightforward. But after all those years, I can't even bear staring at her for half a minute before I break down. Lucky Sadie was there to help me. But now she's not here, I need to do this. Alone.

"I stole your memories," I blurted out, making Hime-chan, okay, Lucy to stare at me incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"I stole your memories. Of me. That's why you can't remember me," I whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear me. Her silence made me feel uncomfortable, but I think she was just hinting me to proceed. And so, I told her the story of my life. But on second thought, I can just return her memories. But I kept this inside me for a long while now. Maybe I'll just follow what they always said. Lay bare your feelings. K dot. "First of all, I am a Water Dragon Slayer.

"I was 2 years old when I first met Marina-san. I know. It's too young for me to even train as a mage, so stop giving me that look. But what do you expect? Marina-san saw something in me, and so she started training me, while Natsu-nii-chan train with Igneel-san. Together, we trained together, but Nii-chan always insists that I just stay at home because I'm still too young. But for me, I can do what he can do. I am still 2 years old, for God's sake, but I had destroyed half of the forest when I first tried a Dragon's Roar.

"It was when I was three when I and Nii-chan separated. Our dragons both disappeared, and he said he will look for them for a while, and he said he will be back. I want to go to, but I still had a fractured foot from one of our trainings, and I don't want to become a hassle to him, so I stayed.

"It was when a dark mage came to the forest and saw me. He thought I am just a kid, and so he tried to kill me. I tried fighting him of course, but he defeated me. He was interested in my power though, that's why he literally dragged me to Dark Blood, a dark guild. There, I met Sadie.

"Sadie was just alone in there, and so I befriended her. Together, we looked for ways to escape from that hellhole for 7 years. That's when you came to the picture.

"When we were cleaning inside the guild, we saw an issue of the Weekly Sorcerer, and I saw in the cover a picture of you, Nii-chan, and the others standing in front of a ruined building of the Council. You were such a big time right then." I giggled when Lucy scoffed, murmuring about how stupid her friends were before. Well, they she still stupid now. I sip my tea, and continued.

"Sadie then had the greatest idea since fire was invented. Just like Lily, she can change into a full-grown Exceed. She made a request and sent it to your guild. She wrote something about a kidnapped girl, and if you can save her from the dark guild, the Dark Blood, you can receive 500 000 jewels, and another treasure that a guild like you would like to have. And that is, another nakama."

Lucy's eyes widened at the price. "500 000 jewels?! Where did you get such amount?!"

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "We're talking about a dark guild here. And besides, I work, you know. Me and Sadie saves for instances like that. Anyway, back to the story.

"We thought that if my brother would be there at your guild, maybe your guild is such a nice place to be. That's why we send it to your guild. We never thought that your team will pick the request though. That is, when you people crashed into the guild's door, you yelling at Gray-nii about his clothes. Though you guys are pathetic, I was still glad you came.

"You defeated everyone inside the guild easily, and when Sadie went to you and pointed to me, I felt my life will never go wrong. But Natsu-nii-chan forgot me, and he never acknowledged me as someone he knew. He just said, 'Hey, do I know you?' I just kept to myself that I am his sister, and I can't smile again. Because it hurts so much that he doesn't know me. For years, I have been waiting for him to track me down, just attempt to look for me and save me from that hellhole, then tell me the same thing he always say to me before. 'We're perfect for each other. Right, Nami-chan?' But instead, the opposite happened. Yes, he saved me together with you, but he can't even remember me."

Lucy nodded solemnly, and we spent a few minutes together in pure silence. She pondering on the things I just said, and me drinking the last few drops from my tea. I ordered another cup of tea, and this time, Lucy told the waiter that she would also have another cup of tea.

She looked at me softly, but for me, it's more like a stare. A stare fitted only for pitiful people. And I hate those stares. "I'm so sorry about Natsu. He's just an idiot, is why."

I nodded and smiled, hoping that she will stop staring at me again. "Though, I love Fairy Tail. That's why I stayed and trained myself.

"I was living at your house back then, because I have nowhere to go to. You happily accepted me, and I helped you at your rent at any way possible. I help at the local library to earn some jewels, I sometimes help at the bar together with Mira, and she also gives me jewels. Sadie helps too. She fishes together with Happy and Natsu, and most of her catch will go the market, where she sells it for a few jewels. She will give the rest to Happy, that's why sometimes your own stock of fish is saved."

Lucy breathed her thanks, and smiled at the waiter who came to serve us our tea. "But why would you help me? If you are talking about me, I will certainly deny your help. That would be child labor, you know! You are working just to help me with my rent and food."

I laughed and shrugged. "I look at you like you are a princess. That's why I called you Hime-chan at the first place. And you saved me from that hellhole, so I must serve you and the rest of Team Natsu for the rest of my life just to pay you for that. But I can't never give to you one thing you always wished from me."

Lucy's eyebrows rose, as she put down her teacup. "And that would be?"

"A smile. You wanted to see me smile. But I can't. I can't even laugh. Even Sadie was sad that I changed into a cocoon. She always boasted to you about my smiles, that's why you always do anything in your power just to make me smile. And I always refused.

"At that time, I already learned how to read minds. Just like Wendy, I also had a unique power from being a Dragon Slayer. And that is mind reading. Marina-san promised to teach me before, but she disappeared before she can even teach me about it. So I taught myself. And when I learned how to do it, I tried it first at you. you were quite shocked when I read your mind and declared to you about your secret."

Lucy leaned forward and whispered, "And what secret is that?"

"That your crush is Nii-chan~ You really blushed at that time." I said proudly, my eyebrows wriggling, making her more annoyed. "Right, Hime-chan~?"

"S-shut it."

I laughed at her, but then I turned serious again. "Sorry 'bout that. So, where were we? Oh, about your crush-"

"I said shut i-"

"So when I found out that I finally learned how to do it, I tried it on Nii-chan. And voila, what a revelation. He actually remembered me, but he was too confused to ask me if he was right about thinking that in was his sister. That's why I told him everything. And then he just beamed at me and exclaimed, 'Welcome back, sis!' like an idiot."

"He _is_ an idiot," Lucy mumbled, making us both laugh.

"Well, he is. And he is an idiot for doing _that_ to you."

Lucy's expression immediately darkened, but I never regretted about what I said. Even though I did nothing in particular that time. But somehow, I was shocked about a question in her mind. "Lucy, I-"

"Did you? Did you change that memory too? Did you, somehow, just make up that memory? Maybe that's not true. That's not true, right? You just changed it. You-"

"No. I'm sorry, but no. I just erased myself from your memories. I was thinking about that too. But I think that would be bad, and I might drive you crazy. So, no. I didn't."

Lucy slumped in her seat, defeated. I was really sorry about her. That time when it was her birthday, I was at her house, whipping up a cake just for her. I was thinking at that time if the guild forgot that it was her birthday, I'll just make a cake for her. But when she went home that day, crying, I just put the cake in the freezer and comforted her in anyways possible. The next day, I made a tantrum inside the guild, causing almost half the guild to collapse and a long sermon from Master. But I just ruined the half part again, thinking that it is better off symmetrical. Levy-san almost congratulated me for that.

But I can't stay in her house, comforting her forever. I took some solo missions, and when I got home after my tenth solo mission and saw her at the house crying again, I asked Levy-san what happened and decided that was the last straw.

I visited Lisanna-san at that time, not to hurt her, of course, but just to give her a piece of my mind. Well, I did slap her. But just three times, when she won't listen to me. Oh, make that five. Even a kid like me can slap tall people. Her chair contributed to my success.

Lisanna-san actually thought about what I said, and I was impressed when she actually asked for forgiveness. But she insisted on marrying Natsu. And I can't do anything about that. I was thinking about brainwashing her, but I might just give everyone a big problem. Besides, I can't control my mind control very well at that time, so I just stayed away from Lisanna-san just to prevent myself from trying.

"Thanks…" Lucy mumbled, making me jump in surprise. "A-about what?"

"About what you did to help me during those… those times." She replied, a small smile forming in her lips. That's when I realized I absentmindedly blurt out the things I was just thinking. I smiled sheepishly back at her. "Uh, you're welcome?"

"Anyway, I just got one question," she said, bringing her teacup to her lips for a sip. "Why would you want to erase our memories of you?"

Now. The inevitable question. "It's because of… of my death."

Lucy raised her eyebrows again. "You're alive," she pointed out blankly, amusement alive in her tone.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed in exasperation. This girl can sometimes be an idiot too. "I mean, I died in front of the guild, with some of our nakamas watching as I die in front of them, yada yada, and then-"

"Wait, wait, wait. What really happened?" Lucy said, her hands motioning me to breathe in for a while. Breathe in my ass. "Okay. Let's start first with the 'promise'.

"Before you all went in your own ways, them going to Tenroujima Island while you sneak out to talk first to Master and tell him about your… your_ desire_ to join another guild because you've been hurt and so on and so forth I don't know what's next and I don't care if you go to another guild and leave me whatever…" I huffed, crossing my arms on front of my chest while Lucy stared at me, amused. "I just hate it, you know? You leaving me and everything? Hmph. Like I care."

"_You_ care."

"Shut up because I don't."

"What did you say, young lady?"

"I said don't call me that-"

"Okay, you hate me because I planned about transferring to another guild, then what?"

Now, it's my time to slump in my seat, defeated. "Okay. The guild had a celebration. Lisanna-san was then Mrs. Dragneel, while you, because of your fantasies about another guild, started to act like nothing just happened and pretended that you don't actually care. Everyone was happy, and happy. Period. Then I asked everyone to keep a promise, that everyone should return safe and sound, and to meet me in the cherry blossom tree that is not that far from the guild because I've got a surprise for everyone and that includes you, you fiend. But you forgot! How could you!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and replied, "Sorry about that. I did forget; but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to meet you. and besides, you practically erased your face off the face of Earthland, as well as my memories of you, and so how, may I ask you, how on Earthland will I possibly remember to fulfill such promise if I don't remember who the hell did I made the promise with?! Use that mid, young lady."

"I said, stop calling me th-"

"And then you blame me for not coming there? How could y-"

"I didn't! Sto-"

"The hell-"

"WAIT!"

Silence. For a few minutes, we just stared at each other in an eerie silence. Then, we burst into laughter.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I forgot about that," I replied after I regained my breath. She smiled at me, and I can't help but beam at her too. "I'm sorry too for freaking out like that."

I forgave her. I always do. Because she will be forever my princess. My Hime-chan.

"Okay, now. Next question," she said, wriggling her eyebrows at me. "What really happened after we left, Nami-chan?"

Another inevitable question. I really have _a lot_ of explaining to do.

…**o0O0o…**

Me: That was, umm, long.

Nami-chan: Yeah… Anyway, care to reply to your reviewers?

Me: *eyes shining* Alright!

**BleachBunneh**: Yeah, it is? Really? (Me: *nudges Nami-chan* BleachBunneh said it's sad. Nami-chan: Really? Bring out the tissue paper!) Tissue?

Anyway, thanks for reading and I really hope you understand now who Lady Lynn is. Part 2 about her life story will continue on next chapter, so, stay tuned!

**leoslady4ever****: **I am so glad that someone is not confused about this young lady here! (Nami-chan: I said, stop-) Anyway, about the Council part, it will be explained next chapter by our very own, LADY LYNN/NAMI-CHAN! So please stay tuned! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Mirajane S and Erza S**: Okay, I'll reply to your answers!

Yeah, right!

Hmm… that's a good idea right there! We are going to torture you, Nami-chan! (Nami-chan: NO!)

Thank you! Thank you!

You missed a number…

Thanks for the suggestion! I will put the POV info next time!

Thanks for reviewing! And aren't you such a genius? You discovered that they were both just one person! (Nami-chan: Or your plot just really sucks. Me: S-shut up!)

**NewMusic098**: It is such an honor to receive your answers, Pen-san. Anyway, *rolls sleeves* let's get working!

(Nami-chan: Maybe you should stop nudging her, Pen-san. She might fell into the cliff. Me: I'm not that weak. -.-") I hope this chapter helped you. And I didn't mean to leave you hanging on a cliff. Nami-chan! Come, quick! We should help these people I left hanging on a cliff! The rope! Faster! (Nami-chan: Aye sir!)

That was long. -.-" (Nami-chan: *horrified* I don't want that to happen to me! Please, Noemi-chan! Anything but these people suggested! Me: *devil grin* Oohhh… Really?)

Lucy-san might be glad to do that, right, Lucy-san? (Lucy: No. I won't. Nami-chan: *rolling eyes and taunting* Because she love Sting, is why. Lucy: Hey-) but I've got some plans for that part. *devil grin* (Lucy and Nami-chan: S-stop that!)

Thank you so much! (Nami-chan: *devil stare* He's a liar. You're pathetic, Noemi-chan, is why. He just pitied you, so stop dreaming about becoming a good author. Me: *glare* Do you want me to write a one-shot about you kissing your brother, hn, Nami-chan? Nami-chan: *change mood* Oh, Noemi-chan! You are the best author I've ever met! Me: That's better.)

Thank you so much. Really. I will never be this far if not because of you, guys, so thank you.

Anyway, Nami-chan would like to say something to Lina-san:

My dearest Lina-san,

I can relate to your sufferings. (Me: *rolls eyes*) These authors are really mean, I know, especially to their OCs. (Me: Weeh?) Just because they own and created us with their twisted minds (Me: Kdot.), they now think that they can torture us and manipulate us (Me: With pleasure.). They are embarrassing us, torturing us, and even pairing us to people we don't even know (Me: It's our job, idiot.)! Why can't we have our own right to be free, to be safe, and not to be abused (Me: Tell me about it.)? Join me, and let's search for other OCs abused by their authors. Join us, and together, let's fight these fiends (Me: Sheesh. Talk about temporary insanity)!

Truly beautiful and awesome, (Me: Conceited much?)

Nami-chan :"

Thanks for your time, Pen-san and Lina-san. :D

**Lucyheartfilla****: **Thank you for reading my story! I hope this chapter will help with your confusion, and I've got plans for Lucy. Don't worry! And I'll see up to it to send you a PM if I'll update!

And for those who haven't reviewed but is still loyal to my story, thank you!

Ja ne~


	17. Oh, you can skip this

My dearest reader,

Before you start assuming, I would like to tell you that this message doesn't mean that I am going to stop this story. I just wanted to ask forgiveness to you, my beloved reader, for not updating this story for almost five months. I know that this is just a mere excuse, but for the past five months, problems started flooding in my small room. Family problems and financial problems. I hope you understand. Honestly, I can't sleep much because of this. Seriously. So, yeah. Thank you for reading this. I'm gonna update soon. ^_^v

Gomen nasai~!


End file.
